La Vida que Me Diste
by Lobo Hibiky
Summary: Lapis busca agradecer a Steven el hecho de haberla salvado tanto del espejo como de un futuro sin brillo, invitándolo a una noche estrellada. Sin embargo, esa noche cruza una linea y sus emociones se salen de control. Esto no es como Amor y Pinos. Esto es de verdad y él...ya tiene a alguien. Ya saben comedia-drama en esta serie corta dedicado al Lapiven.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola amigos. Esta historia es más un experimento tratando de doblegar mis paradigmas y trabajar en temas que no me sean del todo fáciles.**

 **No soy muy dado al Lapiven pero quise hacer este para ver como nos va.**

 **Cualquier cosa puede pasar. Habra comedia, drama y a ver como sale. No va a ser muy largo.**

 **Saludos al Elvats que me animó a hacerlo.**

* * *

Bajo una menguante luna de octubre se escuchaba el viento recorrer el campo en su majestuosidad. El aroma a paz y dicha se incrementaba solo por escuchar ese leve susurro casi angelical.

Y es que la dicha de estar donde estaban llenaba de gozo a esas almas que disfrutan por sobre todo; la paz.

Que mejor que saber que estas a salvo, tranquilo en medio de la noche, que arriba de un contenedor de agua mirando el hermosísimo cielo estrellado. Sin interrupciones de luz artificial, la luna bañaba todo en el horizonte, y con su tenue luz, dejaba ver el misterio de las penumbras.

Pero no había miedo. Había algo sí, pero no miedo.

Lapislázuli estiró los brazos y las piernas extendiendo los dedos de sus graciosos pies; dicha acción hizo reír a su acompañante y a la vez a la azul.

-Te ríes de mis dedos- le dijo ella girando medio cuerpo para mirarle.

-Es solo que los estiraste como un gato jeje- contestó él.

Y volvieron a ver la luna, las estrellas y la hermosa vía láctea que se declaraba completa aquella madrugada, gracias a la total oscuridad.

Estaban acostados en ese techo del contenedor. La azul lo había invitado a pasar una noche en el granero, pero su verdadera intención era que vieran las estrellas; ellas las había vistos esplendorosas una noche, y quiso compartirlas con él.

Quería a Steven, y lo quería mucho. Nunca se lo había agradecido bien pero ese pequeño era el que le regreso la libertad después de 5000 años. Cifra que se dice en un santiamén, pero que a la hora de ver pasar los segundos, enloquecerían a cualquiera.

Ella estuvo a poco de volverse loca. Por poco.

Él veía el cielo, ella lo veía a él.

Entonces, de un valor salido de una forma pura de calor que se manifestaba en su pecho, ella le tomó la mano y volteó a ver al cielo.

Él apretó su mano.

-¿Pasa algo Lapis?- preguntó.

-No, nada- y le sonrió.

-Si es por lo de tus dedos no me burlé de ellos-

Lapis rio nasudamente (como un estornudo mal aguantado)

-Jajaja, ¿qué te pasa hoy con mi dedos?-

-Es que los estiraste como gato jajaja-

Y ella acarició el cabello crespo del pequeño con una sonrisa de pura felicidad.

-Me haces muy feliz Steven- le dijo- creo que no tienes idea de cuánto-

-A que te refieres- preguntó intrigado el chico.

-Yo jamás hubiera pensado tener la dicha que hoy tengo. Yo vine aquí hace miles de años por que mandaron mis superiores a verificar como iban los avances, apoyar un poco, regresar a otro planeta y hacer lo mismo, año tras año tras año. Para siempre –suspiró un poco- y eso estuviera haciendo en este momento de no conocerte-

-Pero...estuviste encerrada 5000 años- dijo él con un poco de pesar.

-¡SI! –exclamó Lapis – y tú me sacaste de ese encierro, tú me reparaste mi gema y gracias a ti hoy tengo esta paz tan grande-

Ella le agarró las mejillas y juntó su frente con la de él.

Steven notó que la gema tenía los ojos humedecidos.

-Pude estar en otra galaxia siendo esclava de mi raza, o podría aún estar dentro del espejo. Y en vez de eso, te conocí a ti.-

Y sus mejillas se rozaron. Steven sintió un escalofrío muy real, la boca de la gema estaba muy cerca de él. Podía sentir su dulce aliento rozando su cara.

Y luego la noche, las estrellas. Y luego que, aunque lo parecía, no era del todo un niño.

Su corazón comenzó a latir muy rápido. No estaba acostumbrado a ese nivel de intimidad, pero no se atrevía tampoco a interrumpir a Lapis, quien se veía llena de felicidad.

Steven la tomó de los hombros y la separó un poco.

Ella le sonrió y le comentó con alegría.

-Gracias Steven. Yo, no sé cómo agradecerte-

-No necesitas hacerlo- le comentó él disimulando su sonrojo.

-Steven, puedes...¿dormir aquí, conmigo esta noche?- preguntó la azul inocentemente.

-¿Dormir?...yo..- Steven estaba un poco descolocado. Él siempre dormía solo y no era un pequeñito como para compartir cama. Pero los ojos de Lapis le hicieron saber que no habría forma de que le dijera que no.

Además, iban a dormir al aire libre, casi como acampar.

-Está bien Lapis- y le sonrió.

Y la noche siguió mientras ambos se acomodaban para dormir.

Unas horas más tarde, ya para el amanecer un pequeño ruido despertó a Lázuli. Movió un poco la cabeza como tratando de recordar donde estaba hasta que lo sintió. Su pequeño estaba acurrucado en su regazo profundamente dormido, ambos tapados por una leve sábana, allí, en el techo del contenedor.

Le pareció inmensamente tierno mientras dormía, acarició su cabello su mejilla, y se descubrió de pronto sintiendo un calor fuerte en su pecho y su respiración agitada.

Lo quería, lo quería mucho. Y de pronto, una mezcla de curiosidad con temor y algo como deseo le broto por la mente. ¿Cómo era lo que había visto? En esa serie...Amor y Pinos.

-Ah sí, un beso- pensó.

Se veía tan sencillo en la tv que no se le ocurrió que el nerviosismo que le llegó de pronto partía de sus nacientes intenciones.

-Si se quieren no hay problema ¿no?- se dijo.

-Yo quiero a Steven, y él me quiere a mí...- se convenció.

Pero eso no le quitaba la sensación de hacer algo indebido, ni tampoco calmaba sus respiraciones.

Pero lo tenía allí, entre sus brazos y pegado a su pecho. Ambos en la intimidad de la noche, bajo un hermoso cielo estrellado. Fue entonces que todo fue fácil.

Y unió sus azules labios con los del pequeño Steven, dos, tres segundos. Cuando se separó, el solo frunció un poco la nariz. Pero para ella, todo era diferente.

Sentía su pecho explotar y su respiración era asfixiante. Lo volvió a besar, y otra vez, y otra.

Desde el techo del granero y un tanto oculta. Una verde gema observaba sin querer el beso robado de Lapis. Se había quedado un poco con la boca abierta pero, a su vez, no la culpaba del todo. Sabía del enorme cariño que Lapis le profesaba a Steven y en más de una ocasión había pensado que dicho sentimiento quizá, y solo quizá, era más profundo de lo que aparentaba.

-Si Lapis se va a excusar que no sabe lo que significa un beso conmigo no podrá, ha visto y leído lo suficiente como para darse una idea y tonta no es- aseveró para si Peridot.

-Alevosía y ventaja le diría yo.-

-Me pregunto si Lapis sabe que Steven tiene novia y que en este momento ella es Paulette, no Percy-

Y la noche trascurrió con una nueva historia por contarse.

Cuando Steven despertó, sintió un calor que hacía mucho tiempo no sentía. Cuando abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue el cuello de Lapis a unos 10 centímetros de su cara su sonrojo se hizo más que evidente.

Inmediatamente comenzó a ser consciente de sus extremidades para ver en donde estaban colocadas y que no estuvieran en una posición que pudiera resultar comprometedora.

Y comenzó el recuento.

Brazo derecho: sobre Lapis, ¿mano?: Cintura. Posición comprometedora: Regular.

Brazo izquierdo: Entre Lapis y yo, ¿mano?: Libre. Posición comprometedora: No.

Pierna izquierda: Bajo de mí. Posición comprometedora: No.

Pierna derecha: en medio de las piernas de Lapis. Posición comprometedora: ¡SI!

Dato adicional: La pierna izquierda de Lapis está encima de mí y su falda está un poco por encima de sus rodillas.

-tengo que salir de aquí tengo que salir de aquí- pensaba el chico muy muy nervioso.

Steven comenzó a escurrirse poco a poco hacía atrás y cuando pensó que se liberaba un poco-

-Moaam- exclamó Lapis y lo abrazó de vuelta para pegarlo a su pecho y volver a acomodarse en él, aprisionarlo más con sus piernas y seguir durmiendo placientemente.

Steven temblaba como gelatina. Aprovechó que Lapis suavizaba el abrazo para como un gusano escabullirse huyendo a la parte de arriba del contenedor pero cuando volteó a ver encontró la cara traviesa de Peridot. Casi se le asomaba un colmillo y su mirada era de acusación.

Steven se le quedo viendo sin saber que decir,

-¿Quieres que te ayude?- le dijo la verde.

Steven no dijo nada, no tenía ni idea de lo que haría Peridot.

La cual, solo camino hacía la cabeza de Lapis, puso un pie en su cuerpo, y la empujó hacia abajo.

Lapis rodó y cayó.

¡TUM!

-¡Qué diablos! ¡Peridooot!- gritó una gema azul bastante molesta con hojas secas ramas en el pelo.

La verde escuchó el reclamo que venía desde abajo y se encogió de hombros.

-Por cierto Steven, Connie viene para acá ya que tú no llegaste al templo. Me dijo que habían quedado de verse-

-¡¿Qué hora es?!- preguntó el bastante asustado.

-Es la hora en que Connie ya va a llegar ¿le digo que estas ocupado para estar azul-lado?- y sonrió malvadamente.

-Peridot, lo que viste es puramente circunstancial- dijo preocupado el chico.

En eso Lapis arribó al contenedor.

-Tuuuu insecto verde te voy aa...- exclamó con algo de furia la azul pero fue interrumpida por la verde.

-¡Lapis! Qué bueno que llegas, le estaba comentando a Steven acerca de los besos que se dan en Amor y Pinos y quería que tu...¡aaaaaah!-

Peridot no dijo más, fue tomada por la cintura y elevado por Lapis mientras le gritaba a Steven.

-¡Tengo algo que hacer! ¡Nos vemos luego! ¿Sí?- y le guiñó un ojo.

-¿Qué pasó aquí?- se preguntó el chico.

Luego se llevó la mano a los labios, los sentía raros. Había tenido un extraño sueño, un sueño en donde se había besado... con Lapis.

Una vez que habían avanzado una considerable distancia Lapis colocó a Peridot en el suelo para luego encararla.

-Bien, tienes algo que decirme- dijo con seriedad.

Peridot se sacudió un poco la ropa y le devolvió la mirada.

-Te vi anoche- le dijo- no solo besaste a Steven si no que te pasaste como una hora besándolo. Hasta se me ocurrió que él se hacía el dormido por qué no lo dejabas en paz-

-Tu...¿Tú crees?- dijo Lapis ligeramente sonrojada.

-¡LAPIS! ¡Escúchate! El niño...tiene...novia- le reclamó Peridot.

-Connie, si, lo sé- dijo con seriedad.

-¿Y así de lechuga lo dices?- Exclamó Peridot.

-Es su novia, no su esposa ni nada más. Steven me quiere y yo a él.- aseguro la azul.

-Bien Julieta, ¿qué pretendes hacer? Estoy segura que Romeo no sabe de tus sentimientos.-

-¡Claro que lo sabe!-

-El cree que lo quieres COMO AMIGO-

Y Lapis no dijo nada. Se abrazó a sí misma pensando que quizá todo esto era una mala decisión y que había sido una tonta.

Peridot se sintió mal. En realidad ella no tenía nada en contra de los sentimientos de su amiga.

-Mira eer Lapis, lo que te digo es que si te gusta Steven, si estas eer...enamorada de él deberías decirle-

-¿enamorada?- preguntó Lapis.

-Vaya que si eres una piedra. Una pregunta, ¿Qué sentiste cuando besaste a Steven?-

-Yo..-y Lapis se sonrojó intensamente-

-Ajaaa...-dijo la verde.

Sin levantar la mirada, Lapis dijo.

-Siento un calor muy fuerte en mi pecho y una sensación rara en mi estómago y no quiero que se aleje de mí. Quiero que Steven me abrace y me dé su calor. Me hace sentir protegida y segura y...

-Lapis levantó la vista ante esa revelación- y amada- dijo.

La azul se le quedó viendo intensamente a Peridot.

-Y...allí tienes tu respuesta-

-Pero, ¡¿Y si él no siente lo mismo?!- exclamó Lapis.

-¿Conoces lo que es la friendzone?- preguntó la verde.

-No-

-Es el infierno amiga, el infierno-

* * *

 **Hasta aquí por ahora. Saludos a todos y dejen comentarios. Se agradecen.**

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	2. Dolor, Astucia y Fidelidad

**Segunda parte, servida.**

* * *

Cuando Lapis y Peridot regresaron al granero Steven ya se había marchado.

La azul estaba bastante pensativa sobre lo que había hecho la noche anterior y sobre lo que Peridot le había dicho. ¿Qué debía hacer?

Todo había sido muy fácil en un principio; ella quería estar con Steven.

Luego de besarlo se entera que no es tan fácil. Que hay sentimientos de por medio.

La verde la notó abstraída pero decidió darle su espacio; al fin y al cabo, Lapis necesitaba pensar.

 _Momentos Antes._

-La frienzone es cuando tienes que aceptar que la persona de la que estás enamorada no siente lo mismo por ti, o está enamorada de alguien más y tú decides si te quedas con él como amigo, o te retiras- dijo Peridot con seriedad.

-Es decir, que me quede como amiga de Steven por siempre- aclaró Lapis.

-A grosso modo si- respondió directa la verde amarela.

-Yo, no quiero eso…-dijo Lapis con melancolía.

-¡Nadie lo quiere! Es lo peor que te puede pasar. Por otro lado, también está la posibilidad de que ande con ambas- continuó Peridot.

-¿Qué?- exclamó Lapis.

-Eso, que ande con Connie y contigo, sin embargo dado que hablamos de nuestro Steven dudo que se atreva a algo como eso. No lo veo como un Don Juan-

Lapis sentía la frente fría, era demasiada información en poco tiempo. Ella y Connie compartiendo a Steven. Sus besos, abrazos…caricias…

-¡NO! Yo quiero a Steven solo para mí- exclamó molesta Lázuli.

Peridot hizo una mueca –Estás diciendo, ¿qué él abandone a la morena por ti?- se llevó una mano al mentón pensativa- Lo veo muy complicado-

De una u otra manera Lapis estaba confiando en Peridot, así que sus palabras le afectaban. Sintió una presión en su pecho ir a más en pocos segundos.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-¿Qué no es obvio? Es humana, es linda, es de su edad, comparten libros, comparten comida, ven series, entrenan juntos, son mejores amigos, tiene la aprobación de las otras gemas…

-¡OK! ¡OK! ¡Ya entendí!- La interrumpió fastidiada Lapis.

-Técnicamente lo único que tienes a su favor es que ella es mortal- dijo la verde.

-¡Oh sí! voy a esperar 80 años a que se muera- dijo sarcásticamente Lapis.

-Se puede morir antes…-dijo como un murmullo Peridot.

-¿Qué?-

-Naaada nada, decía que si quieres a Steven como tu novio y que ambos corran por la playa de la mano y luego den vueltas en la arena mientras él queda encima de ti para besarte el cuello y tocarte lascivamente mientras te retuerces de placer, tienes que esforzarte mucho-

Lapis la veía sonrojada.

-Peridot, esa descripción era absolutamente innecesaria, además, ¿de dónde sabes tanto tú?-

-Bueno, he leído bastante sobre los romances humanos en mangas y novelas, además de series de tv. La vida humana se resume en esos materiales je, je, je-

-Entiendo –dijo la azul confiando plenamente – entonces, ¿Qué debo hacer?-

-No es fácil Laps, pero considero que debes llevarlo a un lugar especial donde estén a solas y nadie los interrumpa, luego, cuando estén frente a frente súbitamente te quitas tu vestido y ves cómo reacciona; si te ataca es tuyo, si no nunca lo fue jajaja-

-¡PERIDOT QUE ES EN SERIO!- Exclamó la azul fastidiada por las bromas de su amiga.

La verde se le acercó de golpe y con el dedo índice le tocó a la altura del corazón.

-Vas a hacer algo más difícil que desnudar tu cuerpo Lapislázuli; vas a desnudar tu alma y a decirle lo mucho que lo quieres, y lo que sientes cuando estas con él-

Y Lapis solo alcanzo a asentir impresionada.

De vuelta al presente Lapis aún pensaba que debía hacer, y como hacerlo.

Algunas horas más tarde y lejos de allí Steven se encontraba en la casa del templo jugando con Connie.

Habían entrenado con Perla en la mañana después de que Steven interceptó Connie camino al granero. Después habían jugado videojuegos y ahora veían videos graciosos en Youtube en la tablet de Steven.

En eso Steven pegó un bastante efusivo bostezo, no era el primero que daba en el día.

Connie lo miró y por fin le preguntó.

-¿No dormiste bien anoche?-

-Me desvele un poco - contestó el chico.

-¿y eso? ¿Saliste con Buck y los chicos de nuevo?-

-No, Lapis me invitó a pasar la noche en el granero porque quería mostrarme como se ve el cielo desde allí. La verdad es que es precioso-

Connie lo miró un momento, luego le acarició la mejilla diciéndole.

-Espero me lleves verlo algún día, puedo pedir permiso a mis papás- y le sonrió de una manera sinceramente coqueta.

Connie desde hacía unas semanas era un poco, solo un poco más "linda" con el chico; buscaba ver si algo en el reaccionaba y podían llevar su relación (que en realidad era de amistad llevada a más) a un punto un poco mayor.

Le empezaba a ser un tanto molesto que todos en el pueblo (y sus padre y hasta las gemas) pensaran abiertamente que eran novios cuando, como tal, no lo eran.

Deseaba serlo, sí. Pero comenzaba a ser aburrido solo serlo de nombre. Al final ella ya tenía 13 años y medio.

Por otro lado, Steven, al ver la mirada y sonrisa tan linda de la niña, sintió que se ruborizaba y sonrió.

-Claro, podemos decirle a Lapis que…- y allí fue donde vino el corto circuito. Se acordó de cómo había amanecido con la gema azul y el sonrojo fue a más.

Luego recordó su sueño, en él Steven, acostado en el techo del contenedor de agua recibía los besos de Lapis mientras ella le aprisionaba las manos estando totalmente encima de él.

Podía recordar claramente los labios de la azul yendo y viniendo de sobre los suyos mientras sentía su cuerpo y su aroma.

" _Te amo Steven"_

-¿Si fue un sueño?- dudó de pronto

El chico se sintió raro.

-¿Steven? ¿Estás bien?- la voz de la chica morena lo regreso a la realidad, aunque aún se encontraba algo extraviado.

-S-si..yo- contestó el chico pero se vio interrumpido por un altisonante timbre

RIIIING RINGRINGRINGRING RIIIIIIIING

-¡AH!- Exclamó Steven.

-Steven, es la tablet, es…una video llamada de Peridot- le comentó Connie quien no dejo de extrañarse la actitud asustadiza del chico.

-Ah sí, jeje es verdad- y Steven contestó.

En pantalla apareció una parlanchina Peridot y una bastante callada Lapis.

Nada anormal realmente.

DESDE EL GRANERO

-Le voy a marcar, y le dices que lo quieres ver hoy como a las 7 de la tarde para hablar con él. No se negará te lo aseguro- le comentó Peridot a Lapis.

-Bien, lo haré- comentó una muy decidida Lapis empuñando las manos.

Peridot marcó, sonó un por un momento el tono de marcado, cuando de pronto la imagen se manifestó. Y todo se complicó.

Lapis vio a Connie y no pudo evitar una cara de molestia.

Connie veía a Steven nervioso.

Steven veía a Lapis enojada.

Peridot los veía a los tres y murmuró –pero que purgatorio- e inmediatamente exclamó.

-Hola chicooooos…estoy probando mi nueva bzzzzjbhasdads…- y la llamada se cortó de pronto.

-Lapis, o quitas esa cara de bulldog o no les marcó ya- le dijo Peridot quien había cortado a propósito la llamada.

-No puedo evitarlo, ella sigue allí con él y ya lleva todo el día. ¿Por qué no se va a su casa?- contestó molesta la azul.

-Por la misma razón que tú vas a citarlo esta noche- contestó la verde.

-¿Y cómo voy a hacerlo con ella allí?- pregunto Lapis.

Peridot sonrió y dijo – déjala que escuche, ella no sospecha de ti como no sospecha de ninguna de nosotras-

-No me interesa que sospeche ¿sabes?- le dijo Lapis decidida.

Peridot respondió -Y se va a enterar, tarde o temprano, la chamaca es más inteligente que la gente promedio de este pueblo, pero no necesitas ir de frente. Tranquila Lapis-

La azul no estaba contenta con contenerse, pero se centró en lo importante: La cita con Steven.

-Está bien, has la llamada- le dijo.

Peridot volvió a marcar.

CASA DEL TEMPLO.

-Se cortó la llamada ¿viste?- dijo Connie.

Steven ya más recuperado le contestó.

-Los sistemas de Peridot tienden a fallar. Volverá a marcar en unos minutos-

-Entiendo. Y a todo esto Steven, por que estabas tan nervioso y como distraído hace un momento-

Steven se le quedo viendo unos segundos, los suficientes para despertar en una mujer las alertas de que algo pasa.

-No es nada- contestó al fin –es solo la mala noche-

Y la primera aguja se clavó en la mente de Connie. " _la mala noche"_

Para eso volvió a sonar el timbre de la Tablet; Peridot había vuelto a marcar.

-¡Hola! ¡HOOOLA! ¡¿Escuchan?!- se dejaba oír la estridente voz de Peridot.

-Sí, Peri, te escuchamos- dijo Steven un poco aturdido- ¿Qué paso?-

-Dos cosas, uno, probar mi nuevo wifi de primer nivel que al parecer está funcionando al 100% después de ese último ajuste, el otro es un favor que me pidió Lapis-

La azul se acercó a la pantalla, su rostro se veía más tranquilo que la primera vez que marcaron.

-Hola Steven, hola Connie, creí que ya estabas en casa- y la azul sonrió.

-Si- contestó Connie- me quede retrasada viendo videos con Steven-

-Podías verlos sola en tu casa ¿no?- pensó Lapis pero no lo dijo.

-Ah ok, que genial- dijo al fin –oye, por cierto Steven-

-Dime Lapis- y el chico le sonrió.

-¿Será posible que puedas acompañarme hoy como a las 7 a ver las ruinas del templo que te mostré hace tiempo?-

-¿El que está en medio del océano?- preguntó el chico de vuelta.

-Sí, ese- contesto la azul.

-Claro, no hay problema-

-Steven, ¿será que puedo ir? Quisiera conocer ese lugar- comentó de pronto Connie.

Peridot hizo una expresión y miró a Lapis de reojo.

-Lo siento Connie, pero es algo que necesito que Steven vea, ya luego podremos mostrarla a los demás- dijo la azul con una sonrisa al final.

Connie contestó rápido –oh, bueno, será en otra ocasión entonces- y la segunda aguja se clavó en la mente de Connie.

-Entonces nos vemos acá las 7 Steven- y le sonrió.

-Claro Lapis- contesto el chico.

Y la llamada terminó.

El ambiente se sentía tenso entre Steven y Connie. El chico la volteó a ver y se encontró con los ojos de la niña.

Descubrió en ella una mirada que nunca había visto.

-Y dime Steven ¿Cómo es ese lugar donde a dónde vas a ir con Lapis?- preguntó tranquilamente Connie (ese _tranquilamente_ que da escalofríos).

-Bueno, es uno de los templos que construyeron las gemas aquí hace miles de años. La última vez que fui con ella no nos quedamos mucho tiempo, al parecer no le trae recuerdos gratos. Me imagino que descubrió o se acordó de algo que quiere decirme- contestó sinceramente Steven.

-Ya veo- dijo Connie seria.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya a mi casa, ya he estado todo el día aquí.- expresó mientras se ponía de pie.

-Tu sabes que puedes quedarte todo lo que quieras Connie- le dijo el chico con ánimo.

La chica no lo volteó a ver.

-Steven, tú crees que… ¿Lapis es linda?- preguntó de pronto Connie.

El chico se sorprendió un poco, pero respondió.

-Sí, ella es muy bonita Connie-

-¿Más bonita que yo?-

Y a Steven se le fue la voz. ¿Qué significaba esa pregunta?

-Creo…creo que es diferente, ambas son diferentes. Creo que las dos son bonitas y que no tienen un punto de comparación. ¿A qué viene esto Connie?- soltó ya directamente el chico.

Connie vio el reloj en la pared, casi eran las 5.

-Solo un poco más- pensó para luego decir.

-Por nada, yo solo… a veces tengo dudas de si soy bonita con respecto a otras chicas… o gemas-

-Connie, eres más linda que cualquiera- le dijo sonriéndole.

El reloj dio las cinco.

Entonces Connie dio media vuelta y abrazó al chico.

-Steven- le dijo- gracias por tu ánimo- y rozó su mejilla con la de él.

Eso fue algo muy sensible para el chico que instintivamente volteó la cabeza hacía Connie quedando a una distancia de poco y nada de los labios de ambos. Connie al sentir el aliento del chico simplemente movió su cabeza a los centímetros que los separaban.

Sus labios se conectaron.

Y en ese momento sonó el portal y se manifestaron Perla, Amatista y Garnet.

Y vieron la bendita escena.

Lo que siguió fue una Amatista que no dejaba de molestar a Steven por ser ahora un hombre. Una Connie apenada que se agarraba la falda y no decía nada.

Una Perla dando consejos sobre cosas bastante incómodas que iban desde responsabilidades hasta enfermedades.

Y una Garnet silente con una sonrisa extraña.

Ante el acoso, Connie dijo que se tenía que ir y se despidió algo apuradamente, técnicamente estaba huyendo. Perla y Amatista se despidieron y continuaron atosigando a Steven.

Garnet salió y vio como la jovencita se alejaba. Cuando notó que nadie la veía, pegó un enorme salto.

Connie corría por la playa dispuesta a ir al lugar donde su padre pasaba por ella. La chica, más que una mirada apenada, llevaba una mirada de determinación.

Ensimismada estaba cuando frente a ella notó a alguien.

-¡Garnet!- exclamó.

Frente a ella, de brazos cruzados y con una sonrisa extraña estaba la gran roja.

-Estaba esperándote Connie-

-Di…dime…-le dijo la morena quien tuvo un extraño temor. Acababa de dejar a Garnet en la casa del templo y ahora estaba allí, frente a ella.

-Eso que hiciste allá fue muy inteligente- dijo tranquilamente Garnet.

-No…no sé a qué te refieres-

-je, je, solo sé que si fueras mi rival te temería- dijo la roja con una sonrisa sardónica para continuar.

-Calculaste que hoy llegábamos a las cinco para dar ese beso tan coincidente justo cuando aparecimos. La exactitud es estremecedora.-

Connie tomó valor.

-¿Por qué haría yo eso?-

-Eso te preguntó yo, ¿por qué?- y Garnet se acomodó los lentes.

Connie frunció un poco el ceño y volteó la cara.

-Supongo que lo sabes ya- dijo finalmente.

-Yo no lo sé todo- contestó con seriedad- pero sé que algo te pasa-

-Creo que alguien más aparte de mi le gusta Steven, así que decidí actuar- dijo sin ver a la gema.

-Y decidiste oficializar lo tuyo con él frente a nosotras. Astuto si me dejas decirlo-

Connie aprovechó la apertura y aventuró -Y creo que es una gema la que está enamorada. ¿No deberías hacer algo?- Finalizó.

-Wowowow espera un momento Connie. Yo no tengo nada que ver en esto, quien tiene la última palabra es Steven-

-¡Pero Lapis tiene como miles de años!- exclamó Connie- ¡¿eso no importa?!-

-Con que Lapis- murmuró Garnet y en ese momento se llevó dos dedos a la frente y se concentró unos segundos.

Connie ya no supo si hizo bien o no al decirle sobre quien sospechaba pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

-Bueno- dijo por fin la roja- has lo que tengas que hacer. Y suerte Connie.- y procedió a retirarse.

-¿No intervendrás?- preguntó Connie cuando Garnet ya le daba la espalda.

La roja guardo silencio un momento para luego contestar.

-No, no directamente- aún que si hay algo que tengo que hacer. Pero no es contigo ni con Lapis-

-Entiendo- continuó la morena- y gracias Garnet-

-¿Gracias de qué Connie?- respondió la rojinegra volteando un poco a verle.

-Por confirmarme que Lapis está enamorada de Steven. Yo solo tenía una corazonada - y Connie la volteó a ver con una sonrisa firme.

Garnet la miró por encima de sus lentes.

-Demasiado astuta-

Siendo cinco para las siete de la noche Lapis se moría de nervios.

Se alisaba el vestido de arrugas imaginarias, estiraba las manos, caminaba ansiosa, ahuyentaba a Peridot que solo llegaba a molestarla.

Hablaba consigo misma.

-Tranquila, solo le diré que él es especial para mí, que lo a…amo y que…qu..quiero…-

-Qué te meta mano- dijo Peridot.

-No, que quiero pasar tiempo con él, también le diré que lo besé y que es mi deseo…estar con él para siempre, recorrer el mundo a su lado-

-Y cuando él te diga que no, no olvides quitarte el vestido, eso siempre funciona-

Lapis envolvió a Peridot en una bola de agua y la aventó al fondo del granero.

-¡y no te acerques!- le gritó furiosa la azul.

-¿Quién no debe acercarse?- dijo una voz.

-¡AY!- pegó un brinco Lapis del repentino susto, luego vio a Steven –a…que hora llegaste-

-Hace un minuto, ¿pasa algo en el Granero?-

-Nada importante, ¿Cómo estas Steven?-

-Bien, pasaron algunas cosas pero bueno, no quiero hablar de eso ¿Nos vamos?-

Claro, y la azul tomo al pequeño a sus espaldas y se elevó con sus alas de agua hacia el atardecer que pronto sería noche.

Lapis no llevaba ni dos minutos que se había marchado cuando Peridot salió del granero con mirada firme. Luego de entre los sembradíos, salió Garnet y quedaron frente a frente.

-Te esperaba, te vi por las cámaras de seguridad- dijo la verde.

-Qué bueno, eso me ayudará a ser más concreta. Necesito que me cuentes todo sobre lo que está pasando entre Lapis y Steven.-

-Discúlpame Garnet, pero porque he de hacer eso- contesto Peridot.

-Estás dándole consejos a Lapis sobre cosas que no sabes.-

-Si lo dices porque mucho de mi conocimiento está basado en literatura romántica, también he de decirte que sé analizar, no soy tonta. No la estoy incitando a un romance suicida como el de Shakespeare o a que caiga un reino como en La Odisea.-

-Le diste iniciativa-

-Te equivocas, esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano y no es por mi culpa-

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura si he visto lo que has hecho?-

-¡Por que la oigo por las noches!- Garnet dio un paso atrás y Peridot no se contuvo más:

Ella solo ha dormido bien cuando tiene entre sus brazos a Steven, es decir, como en dos ocasiones. Todas y cada una de las veces que coincilia el sueño sueña que está atrapada en el espejo, y habla y solloza y lo llama a él a veces a gritos de terror. Todas y cada una de las veces que duerme lo llama y llora en sueños.

Se despierta sudando frío y temblando y yo no puedo hacer nada. El toque mágico para sus siglos de dolor lo tiene él -Peridot comenzó a sollozar-

Y luego... y luego me pongo a pensar que yo también la encerré por meses en una prisión y que al llegar aquí estuvo prisionera meses con Jasper.

Si me preguntas por qué hago esto, es porque ella merece algo de ese amor que le hace bien, ¡que le cura el alma!.

¿Quieres hablar de tragedias?

Los 5000 años que tú has amado, ella los ha vivido en una soledad que no le deseo a nadie.-

Cuando Peridot calló. Solo se escuchaba el sonido de la tarde muriendo, mientras los insectos entonaban cantos y el viento alejaba las hojas que el tiempo había dejado sin vida.

Y Garnet no supo que decir.

* * *

 **Espero que esta segunda parte les haya gustado como a mi. Me costó pero le di algo de la forma que me gusta.**

 **¿Que les parece a ustedes?**

 **Saludos especiales y respondiendo a:**

Luis Jesus Ponce Baez : En wattpad busca a un tipo llamado ELVATS. Está especializado en lapidot :)

sandman434: Me gustaría. Supongo que lo intentaré de nuevo, Gracias por tus palabras de verdad T.T

DragShot : jojojo y Peridot se luce en este capítulo. Igual me gusta su interacción con Lapis. Gracias por los buenos deseooos. :)

 _ **Lobo Hibiky**_


	3. La Verdad Desnuda

**Lo disfruté haciendolo (el fic mal pensados) espero les guste.**

* * *

La felicidad es una palabra que la mayoría de las personas mal entienden.

La mayoría cree que es un lugar a donde llegar, donde estar, donde permanecer, donde desaparecer.

Pero no es así.

La felicidad es ese lapso de tiempo en donde no recuerdas lo que es dolor ni sufrimiento. En donde eres pleno y sientes tu vientre flotar y tus huesos brillar.

Sientes tu alma pegándose a tu piel y aflorar por los poros.

Es casi como volverse luz.

Lapislázuli se sentía así, se sentía una centella mientras entre las nubes se dirigía con rumbo a ese viejo templo, que en realidad no quería ver; pero era el lugar más alejado y privado para poder decir la verdad desnuda al chico que sonreía en sus espaldas. Decirle que lo amaba por encima de astros, planetas y el tiempo mismo. Ese era el plan.

-Que tonterías pienso- pensó mientras en vilo se dejaba caer en picada para tocar el mar y hacer pequeñas olas que a él le divertían. Y ella reía. Y él también.

Podría hacer eso para toda la vida.

-¿Te diviertes Steven?- preguntó la azul.

-¡Bromeas! ¡Esto es fantástico!- exclamó el chico lleno de adrenalina.

Ella sonrió y le nació la urgente necesidad de besarlo, como hacía tan poco bajo la luz de la luna.

-Él no sabe de eso- pensó amargamente.

Planeó un poco más sobre el agua azul oscuro. Un haz de luz partía la inmensidad del océano nocturno derivado de la potente luna que les acompañaba. Testigo de las emociones de Lázuli.

-Será mejor que te agarres- le dijo la azul volteándolo a ver con una sonrisa más que traviesa.

-Que vas a haceeeeeer…..!- exclamó Steven terminando en una leve grito. Lapis se estaba elevando de golpe y con mucha fuerza. Steven se agarró fuerte a su cuello con temor a caer y ella sonrió aún más. Eso era felicidad.

-Te sugiero que también uses las piernas porque voy a acelerar- gritó.

Steven parpadeo un par de veces y luego trenzó las piernas sobre el plano vientre de la dama azul.

Ella sonrió y tomó aún más velocidad ascendente.

De lejos, solo se veía una línea de luz azul que subía lentamente, a punto de alcanzar las nubes.

-¡Mira mamá una estrella fugaz! ¡Y es azul!- dijo una niña desde un pueblo en algún lugar.

-Pídele un deseo hija- dijo la madre condescendiente.

-Deseo… que a Mora Azul de Amigos Llorones le haga caso su crush – y la niña junta sus manos pidiendo a la estrella fugaz.

La madre se le quedo viendo.

-¿Dónde aprendiste la palabra "crush"?-

-En internet- y sonrió mostrando un par de dientes chimuelos en la parte frontal.

Lázuli brillaba, sentía al chico pegado a su espalda y a ella le emocionaba.

Entonces cruzó las nubes y se fue deteniendo poco a poco.

Steven tenía los ojos cerrados por el viento, así que cuando sintió la calma del aire a su alrededor, fue abriéndolos con lentitud.

Y se encontró de pronto frente a una enorme y hermosa luna que lo dominaba todo en el horizonte, se lograban distinguir varios de los cráteres más grandes mientras, como si le hicieran de base, un acolchado banco de nubes formaba una alfombra irreal.

-Es hermoso- mencionó el chico con lentitud.

-Sí que lo es, pero todo es mejor si una está acompañada- y lo volteo a ver sonriéndole.

El sintió una emoción en el pecho y su respiración se tensó.

¿Qué le pasaba?

Luego, como esas traiciones que la mente nos juega, se le vino de pronto el beso con Connie, y su sonrisa menguó.

Lapis lo notó y tuvo un presentimiento de qué pasaba con Steven, así que se elevó un poco más, lentamente, como lo hace una montaña rusa justo antes de dejarse caer.

Y lo logró, sacó al chico de sus pensamientos.

-Lapis que vas a haceeeer!- y Lapis hizo un giro hacia atrás para volver a lanzarse en picado hacía abajo con fuerza

Steven se aferraba a ella.

Luego y sin bajar velocidad, la azul volvió a elevarse para hacer otra pirueta hacía atrás.

Steven reía emocionado, y ella era inmensamente feliz.

Entonces, sin poder resistirlo más, se elevó nuevamente, alto, como si fuera a dar una gran voltereta más y al llegar al punto donde gira hacía atrás, giro sobre si misma deshaciéndose de los brazos y piernas de Steven dejándolo simplemente libre en el espacio, mientras ella seguía sola en la pirueta.

Steven no supo que pasó pero sintió la ingravidez y tuvo miedo en la caída libre.

¿Por qué Lapis la había soltado?

Steven podía flotar, pero así de súbito y con el miedo agolpado, simplemente cayó.

Solo algunos metros.

Abajo lo esperaba ella, con los brazos abiertos, lo había dejado caer toda la vuelta para esperarlo justo en la parte de debajo de la vuelta.

Steven cayó en sus brazos y ella lo estrechó.

Ambos se rieron.

-¿Creíste que te iba a dejar caer? Jajaja-

-jaja ¡Sabía que me atraparías!- dijo él entre risas.

Y ambos rieron. Ella lo abrazó fuerte, y él no soporto y la pegó a sí. Le gustaba lo que sus manos tocaban. Su espalda suave, su cintura estrecha. Sus delicados pies. Amaba sus pies.

Y ambos sintieron una emoción cuando se separaron quedando inesperadamente cerca.

-Lapislázuli…es muy linda- pensó de pronto un Steven que comenzaba a ver a su amiga gema, quizá, con otros ojos.

* * *

Lejos de allí y caminando sobre la arena de la playa de Beach City, una pensativa fusión caminaba hacia el templo.

-Es verdad que Lapis ha sufrido como ninguna. Estar encerrada tanto tiempo podría destruir la mente de cualquier gema. 5000 años- Se repetía la cifra constantemente.

Luego de súbito se detuvo frente a la escalera de la casa sin subirla.

-Lázuli al ser liberada huyó como un animal asustado, y se defendió como tal. Casi nos mata -murmuró llevándose una mano a la boca en señal de pensamiento ansioso.

-Luego fue prisionera en Homeworld. Luego prisionera con Jasper. Luego vino la etapa del granero donde se mostraba totalmente apática con todos menos con…

Con Steven.-

-Es como un gato golpeado y maltratado por la gente por años y que desarrolla defensa instintiva. Hasta que llega alguien y le ofrece cariño; al principio huye y se defiende pero poco a poco, al darse cuenta de que el ser que le salva es en verdad, pero de verdad puro cariño; se derrite en él. Se entrega totalmente.-

Garnet se llevó ambas manos al puente de su nariz como apoyándose en ellas, señalando un pesar.

-Lapis es dependiente emocional de Steven, pero a un nivel descomunal- dijo.

-Voy a ir a verlos. Prometo no intervenir pero necesito ver que todo esté bien. ¿Dónde era que dijo Steven que la llevó aquella ocasión?…mmm…¿Dónde diablos era?-

La gema hacía un esfuerzo, pero simplemente no se acordaba.

-Yo sé dónde es- dijo de pronto una voz.

-Connie- exclamó Garnet – ¿Qué haces aquí?, si no está Steven-

-Yo…- y la chica se agarró un brazo con algo de nerviosismo y pesar.

La gema escarlata entendió lo que la niña pasaba: Estaba celosa y a la vez triste. El chico que le gusta había salido con otra y ella no podía hacer nada.

-Entiendo. No preguntaré más. ¿Dime dónde fueron?-

-Solo si me llevas- contestó de inmediato la morena.

Hubo dos segundos de silencio.

-¡¿Estas bromeando?! ¡No voy a ser partícipe de una escena de telenovela mexicana!-

-¡¿Tú crees que yo quiero que Steven me considere una novia psicópata que lo sigue donde vaya?!-

-y…no es eso lo que quieres hacer- dijo Garnet con tono irónico.

-Si pero, jamás intervendría, así los viera…dándose un beso. Si lo llegó a hacer perdería mucho. Steven no confiaría más en mi-

Garnet sintió cierta lástima por la niña. Podía ser astuta pero era una jovencita realmente.

-¿Y entonces por qué quieres ir?- dijo Garnet ya más condescendiente.

-Realmente, para saber dónde estoy parada –Connie miraba triste al suelo- Si soy su amiga, su novia o no sé. Sí ellos llegasen a tener un momento romántico, sabré que estoy casi fuera y…veré si continuó en esto o no.-

-Yo no creo que estés fuera- dijo una tercera voz desde las escaleras.

-¡Perla!- exclamaron al unísono Connie y Garnet.

-Yo tampoco- y salió por la puerta Amatista. Ambas gemas empezaron a caminar rumbo a la morena y la escarlata.

-Sinceramente creo que Steven te quiere- dijo Perla- le he visto como pone los ojos cuando te mira de lejos. Oh Dios, quizá no debí decir eso.-

-Es verdad- afirmó Amatista- él tiene una foto tuya en su librero, no de Kiki o de Sadie…o de Lapis.

Connio abrió los ojos sorprendida. Garnet se acomodó los lentes.

-¿Como saben lo de Lapis?-

-Ay Garnet, tú lo mencionaste en voz alta antes de que llegará Connie, deberías hacer algo con esos monólogos tuyos, la gente puede enterarse de cosas que no deban- dijo Perla haciendo un ademán con su mano y cerrando los ojos de forma orgullosa.

-Bueno, ¿Y a qué hora nos vamos?- dijo Amatista mientras hacían una bomba con un chicle de uva.

-¡Ustedes no van a ir!- dijo Garnet.

-Es verdad, no deben ir- dijo Connie.

-Y tú tampoco vienes- le dijo la rojinegra a la morena.

-Pero…pero sin mí no sabes donde es- exclamó Connie.

-Je, je, je…ya sé dónde es. Y discúlpame Connie, pero no puede dejar que te hagas daño de esa forma-

Entonces Gante hizo a ir hacia la puerta a toda velocidad.

-Ah no, no te irás.- Y Amatista le agarró del tobillo con su látigo.

-Llévameee quiero saber en que acaba esto- exclamó la morada.

Garnet giró rápidamente y dio una fuerte patada al aire que por efecto del látigo lanzó a Amatista hacia arriba muchos metros.

-¡El equipo Amatista ha sido vencido otra vez!- gritó la gema mientras se elevaba (exagerando realmente pues solo se elevó unos 15 metros)

Garnet no perdió tiempo y entró a la casa dispuesta a llegar al portal. Perla intento atraparla pero se le escabulló. La rojinegra llegó al portal y con un zumbido, se fue.

-¡Demonios!- exclamó Perla.

-Parece que no veremos qué pasa al final- dijo Amatista tallándose la cabeza por la caída.

De pronto ambas vieron a Connie en la entrada de la casa, seria.

-Sé cómo podemos llegar- dijo.

* * *

Perdidos estaban en sus miradas que parecía que el tiempo se había detenido.

Seguían abrazados en el cielo mientras Lapis, giraba lentamente en su eje, como un hermoso juguete de porcelana. Deseando estar así por siempre.

-Lapis- dijo por fin el chico- ¿Qué me querías decir?-

Lapis salió de su trance y la realidad la envolvió.

-Ah, sí. Ya estamos sobre el templo del agua- y comenzó a descender lentamente.

Una vez que se acercaron al suelo de aquel templo Lapis depositó suavemente al chico, resbalando sus manos que lo tomaban de la cintura por sus brazos hasta llegar a sus manos.

Steven sentía ese tacto, había algo que era muy diferente en la ninfa de agua. Le electrizaba su toque y le nacían deseos de volverla a abrazar.

-Bien- dijo Steven mientras veía de nuevo las ruinas de ese viejo templo- ¿Qué es lo que tienes que mostrarme? ¿Encontraste algo interesante aquí?-

Lapis se moría de nervios, no sabía por dónde empezar. En las series y novelas veía que la gente se ponía nerviosa en este tipo de situación, pero ahora que lo sentía, era terriblemente penoso.

Steven caminó un poco de aquí para allá, luego notó el silencio de su amiga y la volteó a ver. La encontró sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha, agarrándose ligeramente la falda.

Se acercó a ella con cierta prisa.

-Lapis, ¿te pasa algo?-

Él le tomo la mano.

Ella se estremeció un poco.

-Steven- dijo por fin- tú…¿me quieres?- dijo sin levantar la mirada.

-Claro que te quiero. Mucho- dijo él acariciando sus dedos.

-Yo… quiero pasar tiempo contigo…- mencionó con nerviosismo la azul.

-Y lo pasaremos yo…-

-Mucho Steven, quiero pasar mucho tiempo contigo- avanzó Lázuli interrumpiendo a Steven aún sin verle.

El chico se hacía algunas ideas. Él tenía planeado pasar mucho tiempo con Lapis; pero no parecía ser exactamente a lo que la gema se refería.

-Yo siempre estaré a tu lado- le dijo él.

Ella se emocionó por un instante, como una lámpara que brilla al máximo antes de apagarse.

-A mi lado, ¿Cómo con todas? ¿Cómo con Perla, Amatista y Garnet?-

Y Steven se vio sin salida. Era obvio que Lapis tenía algo. Era posible que estuviera enamorada de él y entonces ¿él? ¿Qué sentía?

-No, yo…- comenzaba a decir Steven cuando la gema de agua llevó una rodilla al suelo para quedar a la altura del chico y lo abrazó- Lo pegó a ella y coloco su cabeza en el hombro de él.

Steven podía sentir el cuerpo y calor de la dama azul y le devolvió el abrazo. Le gustaba Lázuli, para que mentir.

- _Connie_ \- le dijo la culpa.

-Steven, eres todo para mí- le dijo casi al oído- Estoy viva por ti y el tiempo en que no estas se vuelve eterno.

Lo separó un poco para verlo a la cara colocando sus manos en las mejillas de él con sus dedos ligeramente en sus cabellos.

-Lo que quiero decirte es que no hay nadie en el mundo ¡ni en este universo! que te…-

-¡Cuidado!- gritó el chico brincando sobre Lapis para llevarla al suelo buscando cubrirla con su pequeño cuerpo. En ese momento invoco un escudo que los protegió a ambos.

Desde fuera, tres enormes gemas habían brincado sobre ellos. Una de ellas no tenía cabeza y tenía dos enormes brazos con los que golpeaba el escudo y un tercero más pequeño en la espalda que colgaba inerte. Otra de las gemas era todo boca e intentaba morder el escudo; la tercera gema, era delgada pero con hombros anchos y daba de poderosos cabezazos.

-No puede ser…-se dijo la azul- Steven sostén el escudo los voy a eliminar.

Lapis se concentró y levantó una gran mano de agua que dejo caer poderosamente eliminando a dos de las tres de las gemas.

Quedo las de los brazos.

Steven levantó el escudo colocándolo frente a la última gema corrupta y Lapis dirigió la mano de agua hacia ese ser.

Sin embargo, por detrás una gema corrupta recién salida del mar enredó un tentáculo en un tobillo del joven y lo jaló. Steven perdió la concentración y el escudo desapareció mientras era arrastrado mar adentro.

-¡Steven!-. Gritó Lapis dejando de controlar guiando la mano de agua para detener la gema que se llevaba al joven cuarzo.

Pero ella se quedó sin defensa y la gema de los brazos poderosos dirigió un potente puñetazo al centro de su cuerpo.

-¡NOOOOO!- Gritó Steven cortando el tentáculo con un escudo que invoco rápidamente. Pero estaba lejos, no llegaría.

-¡Lapis no!- gritó el joven.

De pronto, un visaje rojinegro impacto a la gema corrupta haciéndola estallar.

-¡Garnet!- exclamaron al unísono Lapis y Steven.

-Y si, pasaba por el lugar-

De pronto tres gemas corruptas salieron del agua y se fueron sobre la escarlata, quien con las defensas abajo ya no alcanzaba a cubrirse.

Sin embargo, las gemas solo explotaron y cayeron al suelo. Cuando el polvo se disipó. Estaban Perla, Amatista, León …y Connie.

Una vez que todos estuvieron un poco relajados, Lapis se dirigió a la comitiva que de pronto se había presentado.

-Antes que nada, quiero agradecerles que nos hayan ayudado. Sin ustedes, no sé qué hubiera pasado- les dijo amablemente Lapis.

-No hay de que- Dijo Perla.

-Para que están los amigos- dijo Amatista.

-Sí, no fue nada- dijo Connie.

-Sí, no fue nada de nada- dijo Peridot con una enorme sonrisa.

Todos la voltearon a ver.

-¿Y tu exactamente qué hiciste?- pregunto Perla con cierta molestia.

-Yo era el ojo en el cielo. Si algo más sucediera, yo entraba. Tantas gemas reunidas en un solo lugar, como acaba de ocurrir, a veces atraen a las corruptas ¿No sabían?-

Peridot continuó.

-Pero solo hubo gemas corruptas para que ustedes se lucieran y ¿pues qué querían? ¿Qué me quedara tras el pilar como todas ustedes estaban antes de que esto pasara?-

Y todas se tensaron. Las gemas corruptas habían llegado POR SU CULPA.

Lapis también se dio cuenta.

-Y ahora- comentó Lapis poniéndose un tanto seria- ¿qué hacían ustedes por aquí?-

-Haaaa… exclamaron todas (incluyendo a Garnet)

Garnet suspiro profundamente y dijo.

-La verdad, yo vine a ver que todo estuviera bien con ustedes-

-Entiendo, tienes tu visión de futuro ¿verdad?- dijo Lapis.

Garnet asintió.

-Y no viste que esto pasaría-

-No, no, no…bueno si, pero era remoto- y agachó un poco la mirada.

-y tu Perla ¿Qué hacías aquí?- preguntó la azul.

-Yooo…no me quise quedar a cuidar a Amatista- respondió la blanca señalando a la morada.

-¿y por qué Amatista está aquí?- siguió Lázuli.

-aaaammm…yoonoooo no me quise quedar con el León, no me hace caso-

-¿Y por qué el león está aquí?-

-Por que vino con Connie- respondió Amatista

-Y por qué Connie está aquí-

Y se hizo el silencio.

-Yo…estaba…aburrida y… ¿salí a dar una vuelta?-

Otro silencio.

-¿Pero que mentira más mala?- exclamó Peridot con cierta risa.

-La de Perla no fue mejor- respondió Connie

-¡Más respeto a tu maestra señorita!- exclamó la blanca tratando de distraer la atención.

-¡por lo menos lo mío fue verdad!- gritó Amatista.

Cabe mencionar que Steven no sabía que había pasado ni como es que la caballería había sido tan eficientemente rápida ni nada de nada.

Por otro lado Lapis de pronto sintió furia. Habían arruinado su momento. Ellas y las gemas corruptas. Si, les agradecía haberles salvado, pero no hubiera habido ataque si ellas no hubieran estado allí en primer lugar.

Nada le salía bien, nada. Todo mal, justo cuando le iba a decir sus sentimientos a Steven.

-Todo mal…todo salió mal-murmuraba mientras su ira aumentaba. Pero luego fue tristeza junto con resignación.

Steven se dio cuenta de que la gema azul estaba afectada y se acercó a ella.

-¿Lapis?- preguntó.

Al oír la voz de él supo que algo tenía que hacer.

Levanto los brazos en cruz mientras comenzaba a brillar. Su cabello comenzó a ondear.

Todas la voltearon a ver, sabían que cuando el cabello de Lapis se mueve es porque algo duro podría pasar.

-Lapis…no cometas una tontería- dijo Peridot.

Lapis brillaba cada vez más solo dejando visible su rostro, fue cuando se oyó su voz profunda.

-Peridot, ¿Qué fue lo que me dijiste que hiciera si todo salía mal?-

-Oh, yo dije que te…¡ESPERA QUE VAS A HACER!-

Entonces el brillo se disipó en pequeñas mariposas de luz que dejaban una estela de polvo brillante hasta desaparecer en la nada.

Cuando la luz cesó, estaba una Lapis tan solo en una hermosa ropa interior blanca, con olanes en las orillas en la parte de la panty y el brasier, dichas prendas eran semitransparentes con caprichosos diseños que daban apariencia de flores. Se alcanzaba a ver parte de la piel azul debajo de ellos.

En la zona de la panty, solo era de blanco total en la parte que cubre la intimidad de la ninfa, lo demás era transparente con los mismos diseños del brasier; en la parte de su trasero (este dato no tengo por qué dárselos ya que las gemas están de frente pero es para que tengan una experiencia 3D) igual la tela era uniforme de color blanco, pero en los lados volvía a ser transparente.

Los pequeños pezones azul oscuro se dejaban entrever en la zona del pecho.

La gema azul aún tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos extendidos en total calma.

Las gemas y humanos se habían quedado sin habla. Simplemente no sabían que decir.

Garnet se esforzaba por hablar pero la situación era tan fuera de lugar que se encontraba extraviada. En algún lugar en su revuelta mente encontró su voz.

-Ah…ah…por qué…¡¿Por qué te quitaste el vestido?!-

-Peridot me dijo que si todo salía mal me quitara el vestido. Y definitivamente TODO salió mal-

-¡Era una broma, tonta! ¡Ahora la máquina de guerra me va a matar por ser una mala influencia!- exclamó la verde con cierto miedo.

-¡Por estas cosas te dije que no te metieras!- le dijo Garnet a Peridot.

-¡Esto no hubiera pasado si ustedes no hubieran llegado!- respondió la verde.

-Tiene mucho más curvas que tu Perla- Le dijo Amatista venenosamente a la blanca.

-Y tú más que ella y eso no te hace más bonita- dijo poniéndose los lentes la blanca (figurativamente)

Solo Connie no decía nada. Ella estaba más alejada de Lázuli que las gemas. Desde allí movía los labios de un lado para otro mientras su mente trabajaba.

-Diablos…¡Diablos!- pensaba. Y es que ella no solos veía a la ninfa de agua. Veía a Steven.

El chico por más que quería no podía quitar la vista de aquel ángel azul.

Sus pies delicados apenas tocaban el suelo, sus uñas encajaban como si fuera hechas a mano.

Sus tobillos no eran ni gruesos como los de Amatista, ni delgados como los de Perla, eran de un declive perfecto. Sus rodillas sin imperfecciones, sus piernas que ahora añoraba tener encima como cuando durmieron en el contenedor de agua. ¡Que afortunado fue al tenerlas así!

Sus caderas y esa prenda interior que hacia su corazón adolescente bombear sangre más de lo normal. A lugares no adecuados.

Su perfecto abdomen plano y azul, su brasier…no podía quitar sus ojos tampoco de aquellos montículos coronados por un traslucido punto un tanto más azul que el resto de la piel de Lapislázuli.

Ella se dio cuenta que Steven la miraba como _nunca_ lo había hecho. Con algo que ella no supo nombrar pero el resto de las gemas (y humana) sí.

Con deseo.

-Ok el show se acabó, Lapis por favor ponte el vestido o matarás de un infarto al mirón este y JAMAS vuelvas a quitártelo así de súbito por favor- exclamó Garnet mientras le tapaba los ojos a un inmóvil Steven.

Lazuli salió del estupor que le causaba que Steven la mirara de esa forma y reapareció e un brillo su vestimenta, tenía un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Garnet agarró a Steven de la camiseta como un gato.

-¡Nos vamos! Connie tu regresa a tu casa en Leon, si pudiste venir puedes retirarte-

La morena asintió.

Garnet le dijo casi murmurando a Steven-Tu y yo vamos a hablar de abejas y flores-

-Claro Garnet, ¿Qué quieres saber?-

La dama roja desapareció los lentes y lo miro con bastante enojo.

-Garnet, mi padre me dio "la charla" hace casi un año. Pero si quieres que escuche tu versión está bien-

La roja no dijo más. Se encargó de que Perla y Amatista estuvieran con ella en el portal y se marchó no sin antes mirar directamente a Peridot.

La verde entendió la indirecta.

-Lapis, yo igual me voy. Nos vemos en el granero- dijo a la azul y se fue con cierta prisa.

-Como te iras hasta allá- pregunto la azul.

-No subestimes a un Ingeniero Espacial- y le sonrió mientras desaparecía detrás de uno de los pilares.

Entonces, en aquel viejo templo marítimo, quedaron Lapislázuli, Connie y el León.

Ambas se miraban intensamente. Ambas ya sabían las intenciones de la otra. Ambas querían lo mismo.

A Steven.

Y comenzó la batalla.

-¡Bravo!- dijo Connie aplaudiendo con sarcasmo – bonito espectáculo. ¿Qué vas a hacer la próxima vez? ¿Espiarlo mientras se baña?-

-No hubiera hecho tal estupidez si ustedes no hubieran venido aquí.- respondió la azul.

-Eso no justifica que te portes de esa manera. Como si fueras una…- la joven se detuvo.

-¿Una qué? ¡Dilo! Lo que te da es coraje por que viste como me miraba- Lapis la señalo con un dedo- De algo que estoy 100% segura es que él jamás te ha visto con esos ojos, y te pudre por dentro-

-No necesito desnudarme para ganarme su amor-

-Ya te dije que si lo hice fue por su culpa, ¡No tenían nada que hacer aquí hoy!-

-Eso dices-

-Es porque eso es-

Connie la miró con cierta furia.

-Soy humana y soy de su edad. Es lo natural que alguien como yo ande con él ¡tú no!-

-Soy una gema, y él es mitad gema. Lo mío también es natural-

-¡Eres una anciana con respecto a él!

-¡Y él podría ser inmortal!-

Ambas respiraban agitadas, muy agitadas.

-No voy a perder. No lo voy a perder- dijo Connie

-Tú no sabes lo que es perder. Yo no viviré viendo como el ser que me devolvió la vida no está conmigo-

-Pues lo veremos- y Connie camino hacía el León para, montarlo ágilmente.

-Sí, lo veremos- Y la azul sacó sus alas de agua.

Ambas se retiraron con cierta fuerza del lugar al mismo tiempo, dejando el templo del océano tan solo y silente, como lo había estado por miles de años, hasta esa ruidosa noche.

* * *

 **Y esto es todo por hoy.**

 **Les ha gustado? quiero saber sus impresiones amigos.**

 **Un saludo a todos los que apoyan siempre. Les agradezco que opinen y comenten. Nos vemos en la próxima (que posiblemente sea SABORES y su final)**

 **saludos a:**

Lunineislemon se hace lo que se puede amigo. Que bueno verte en este fic :)

DragShot Dottie es el apoyo de Lapis y su mejor amiga en este fic jejeje y en este capitulo quemó a las gemas jajaja

 _ **Lobo Hibiky**_


	4. Los Involucrados

**Estamos de vuelta con un capítulo más.**

* * *

Cuando Lapis llegó al granero, entró súbitamente aun volando por la ventana pasando por encima de una Peridot que reposaba en sillón que habían adaptado para la vida en ese lugar.

Lapis, dio una pirueta con cierta fuerza y se dejó caer de súbito en el centro alejando la basura del suelo con su llegada.

Inmediatamente se fue sobre la verde.

-¡Por qué diablos estaban allí!- exclamó haciendo un ademán.

Peridot esperaba una reacción fuerte de su amiga, pero aun así se sacó de balance cayendo de espaldas.

-La...lapis...mira yo...-

-¡Lo arruinaron todo!- volvió a exclamar dando un paso firme hacía Peridot.

Los ojos de Lapis presentaban signos de querer desbordarse.

-Lapis...-

-¡Ahora ya todo mundo sabe que estoy enamorada de Steven!- Lapis camino hacía la puerta, luego de regreso. Caminaba en círculos en el granero.

De pronto se detuvo y apunto directo a Peridot.

-Y esa niña. ¡Esa niña dice que me va a quitar a Steven!-

Y la tierra comenzó a sacudirse ligeramente mientras el cabello de Lapis ondeaba. Ella fue levantando sus manos y todos los contenedores con líquidos comenzaron a agitarse con fuerza.

-Laaa...voooy...a ahogaaaar...- dijo Lapis arrastrando con odio las palabras.

La tierra tembló con más fuerza. Era como si toda el agua bajo el granero quisiera salir del fondo de la tierra

-¡Lapis cálmate!-Gritó una asustada Peridot que temblaba en el suelo.

La azul por una fracción de segundo posó su vista en la verde y la vio.

Temblaba de miedo. Temblaba de miedo...de miedo de ella.

-No- dijo suavemente la azul y todo se detuvo.

La tierra se calmó, los contenedores cesaron su vibrar.

-Peridot, yo...- y la azul se acercó a su amiga.

-¿ya...ya te calmaste?- dijo la verde con su cabeza metida en las rodillas. Técnicamente hecha bolita.

-Perdóname Peridot. No quería asustarte de esta manera. Es solo que yo...yo...-

Y Lapis comenzó a sollozar y dos gotas cayeron de sus ojos para tocar tierra.

Peridot se incorporó y la vio.

-Lapis- dijo.

-No le voy a ganar Peri, ella es humana y es de su edad y es bonita y sabe cosas que yo no-

Peridot quiso responderle con su típica jerga de burla y sarcasmo pero aún no se recuperaba del susto de ver a su amiga en ese estado. Tenía que aceptar que los poderes de Lapis le asustaban.

Lapis se dio cuenta de que Peridot no respondía como siempre y se sintió bastante mal. Estuvo a un poco de desquitarse con quien era quizá, la única de su lado.

-¿Aún no te recuperas?- le dijo y luego la abrazó.

-Perdóname, no volverá a pasar- comentó.

-Te ves amenazadora cuando te pones así jejeje- dijo separándose de ella, más de inmediato notó que el rostro de Lapis seguía siendo más que triste, pésimo.

-Lapis. Yo...te dije que no sería fácil. La niña de verdad quiere a Steven.-

-Yo también Peridot, y en vez de sentir que ahora está más cerca de mí, lo siento muy lejos- dijo con tristeza la azul.

-A ver, ya que te calmaste ahora si voy yo- Peridot se aclaró la garganta- llegaste llorando y pataleando porque todo salió mal. ¿Cierto?-

-Es que todo salió mal Peridot-

-A ver, ¿cómo qué?- cuestiono la verde.

-ahora todos saben que yo...pues que yo... lo quiero-

-¿Y eso porque es malo?-

Lapis dudó un poco.

-Lo van a alejar de mí-

-mmm Garnet me dijo que no intervendrán-

-Quizá no me prohíban verlo, pero ellas nunca me apoyarán. Adoran a la chiquilla y sé que ya la ven como su pareja-

-Bueno, es la discípula de Perla, amiguísima de Amatista y se nota que Garnet le tiene mucha confianza-

-Eso no me ayuda Peridot- dijo la azul.

-Parece que tienes todo de perder ¿no? -

Lapis hizo una mueca, la verde sonrió con malicia.

-Quizá, sí tienes algo a tu favor je, je, je...-

Y Lapis se le quedó viendo con duda, cuando su amiga se ponía así, ella era la que sentía miedo.

* * *

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Garnet no sabía cómo abordar al chico. Ambos estaban sentados en la sala después de que la rojinegra despidiera al resto de las gemas a sus habitaciones.

Si bien el chico ya sabía lo que es necesario saber al llegar a la adolescencia, Garnet tenía la intención de ofrecerle algún tipo de guía para que lo que se fuera a avecinar resultara con el menor número de lesionados posibles.

El amor siempre trae espinas.

-Steven, ¿hay algo que quieras comentar de lo sucedido el día de hoy?-

El chico se apenó un poco.

-Y no me refiero al incidente del vestido de Lapis, es obvio que llamaría tu atención. Ella es muy bonita, ¿no es así?-

El chico la miro con cierta pena, para luego decir.

-Sí, es muy bonita-

-¿te gusta?- reiteró la dama rojinegra.

Steven no dijo nada.

Garnet sonrió un poco.

-Steven, considero que ya sabes que pasa aquí ¿No?-

El chico pensó un poco.

-¿Tú crees que le gusto a Lapis?- dijo por fin Steven.

-Creo que en este momento eres el único que lo duda-

El semblante del chico se volvió un tanto sombrío de pronto.

-Ella...se quedó hablando con Connie. Ellas van a pelear.-

-Si Steven, pero no será a golpes como quizá te estas imaginando.-

-¿Entonces cómo?-

A Garnet se le hizo tierna la inocencia del niño.

-Ya lo verás- le dijo.

Steven se paró del sillón súbitamente sorprendiendo a la fusión.

-Garnet, necesito ir al Granero-

La roja sabía, que no podría detenerlo.

* * *

-¡Mamá! ¡No puedes castigarme! ¡No ahora!- exclamaba Connie a su madre.

-¡No jovencita! ¡Andas a deshoras de la noche con esa...ese león rosado que ni es tuyo, es de tu amigo!-

Connie se tranquilizó-Mamá, si, es verdad, escape y merezco detención, pero por favor, dámelo la otra semana-

La doctora se le quedo viendo sospechosamente a Connie. Y es que conociéndola de toda la vida, sabía que su hija era consciente de que cuando ella tomaba una decisión, técnicamente era inamovible.

Por lo que los motivos para rogar un aplazamiento le intrigaban.

-¿Por qué quieres un aplazamiento?- le preguntó con mirada de intriga.

Y Connie dudó. ¿Le iba a decir a su madre que iba a entrar a una batalla por un chico? ¿Le iba a decir que si la castigaban una semana iba a quedar en total desventaja contra una gema...por Steven?

-Bien- dijo por fin la doctora al ver que su hija no respondía- mientras no me digas, estás castigada una semana a partir de ahora-

Y la doctora procedió a retirarse.

-¡Tengo cosas que hacer con Steven!- dijo la niña.

-No es excusa- respondió su madre sin detenerse.

-¡Tengo que entrenar con Perla!- intentó de nuevo.

-No es excusa- reitero su madre.

-¡Una gema está enamorando a Steven y lo va a alejar de mí!-

Y la doctora Maheswaran, se detuvo.

* * *

-¿De verdad crees que lo del vestido funcionó?- preguntó por tercera vez una gema azul.

-¿Viste cómo te veía no? Casi puedo asegurar que creció un par de centímetros solo con verte. Y habló de su estatura mal pensada-

-Pero...me sentí como una estúpida después de hacerlo-

-Si fue una tontería, pero increíblemente fue una anotación a tu favor, el chico debe estar en este momento pensando en ti y tu ropa interior-

-Y eso en qué me ayuda-

-je, je, je en que esta noche, lo volviste un adolescente. Estoy segura que debe estar pensando en verte-

-¡Lapis!- exclamó una voz desde la entrada del granero.

El corazón de la azul dio un vuelco. Entonces volteó y en su pecho se abrió un calor al ver al niño correr hacía ella y detenerse.

Respiraba agitado por la carrera.

-¡Hola Steven! Huy miren la hora- dijo Peridot viendo un reloj imaginario en su muñeca- tengo que reparar esa cosa que está en aquella cosa del maizal, los veo en unas 5 horas- y se escapó por una puerta trasera haciéndole un V de victoria a Lapis con los dedos mientras sonreía.

Entonces los chicos quedaron solos.

-Steven- dijo la azul por fin- que haces...es decir, ¿qué te trae por aquí?-

-Lapis, yo quería pedirte una disculpa por todo lo de hoy-

-Pero si no fue tu culpa Steven- dijo ella sonriendo mientras, sin poder evitarlo, acariciaba su cabello. Luego le dijo.

-Más bien, discúlpame tu por enojarme de esa forma; y por –Lapis se sonrojó y miró a un lado- por lo del vestido-

Steven, al recordar que la gema que estaba enfrente de él tenía el mejor cuerpo que había visto (no es que su experiencia fuera mucha) su corazón se aceleró y su rostro enrojeció alarmantemente.

Como buen chico en pubertad, su mente comenzó a jugarle malas pasadas y al ver a Lapis, la imagino como la había visto en el templo del océano.

Entonces de pronto no le pareció buena idea haber ido al granero.

-Nno...noo tien-es que...disculparte- y de pronto, se le fue.

-Eres realmente muy hermosa-

Y el sonrojo de Lapis se fue a las nubes.

-El cree que soy hermosa...- pensó la ninfa.

-Lapis...¿Qué era lo que me querías decir?- preguntó el chico un tanto sin pensar debido al nerviosismo del momento.

La gema del mar respiró profundo, empuño las manos y tomó del aire todo el valor que pudiera necesitar.

Sentía que las piernas le temblaban y su respiración se volvió un vaivén implacable.

Era ahora, era el hoy.

Se agachó un poco para tomar al chico de los hombros.

-Steven...- ella le acarició un poco la mejilla.

-La vida que me has devuelto al sacarme del espejo y hacer que olvide ese infierno.

La quiero pasar contigo.-

-Siempre estaré contigo Lapis- contestó el chico mientras se embelesaba en los ojos de la azul.

Ella sin poder contenerse más lo abrazo pegándolo a ella. El chico se encontraba perdido.

-Me gustas Steven- le susurró al oído y entonces se separó un poco para besarle la mejilla.

El niño la vio tan cerca, tan dulce y tan irresistible que simplemente y por una inercia provocada por la inexperiencia le devolvió el beso en la mejilla.

Lo sintió como un choque eléctrico que le hacía cosquillas en la mandíbula. Era adictivo.

Lapis rio y le dio una de vuelta igual en la mejilla.

Y él.

Y ella.

Y rieron como cuando volaban juntos por las nubes pero esta vez perdiéndose entre besos inocentes.

-Tu igual me gustas Lapis- dijo de pronto el chico sacando de balance a la azul.

La sonrisa de Lapis se manifestó inmensa y sus ojos se abrieron de la impresión. Sinceramente no esperaba esa respuesta.

Todo se iluminó para ella.

-¿¡En serio!?-

-Si-

Y de pronto y sin avisar, lo tomó de la cintura para salir disparados volando por la puerta del granero.

Lapis se elevó mientras giraba. Abrazando al chico que se aferraba a la ninfa.

-¡SIIIII!- era el grito de júbilo de Lapis.

-¿Lapiiiiis podemos bajar por favor?-

-Oh lo siento. Me emocione amor- le dijo mientras bajaba hasta llegar al techo del tanque de agua donde depositó a un tanto mareado Steven.

El chico se sentó para estabilizarse y la gema se colocó a su lado.

-Entonces...¿somos como novios?- dijo ella sonrojada, nerviosa, ansiosa mientras jugaba con sus dedos.

-Aah, Lapis... con respecto a eso...-

* * *

Connie Maheswaran y su madre estaban sentadas en las sillas del comedor. La niña bastante apenada y su madre, con la mano en el mentón. Pensaba.

-¿Entonces una gema está enamorada del niño Universe?-

-Si- contestó la morena.

-Una gema de 5000 años, eso podría ser ilegal. Pero dado que no son de este planeta...-

Y la doctora pensaba hasta que de pronto sacudió la cabeza.

-Bien Connie, no me convence todo esto, pero ¿de verdad quieres hacerlo?-

-Si mamá. Yo quiero mucho a Steven. No lo quiero perder.-

La doctora se rasco un poco la cabeza.

-Bien, pasare por alto el castigo por _esta única vez_.-

Luego se incorporó para ver firmemente a su hija.

-Pero óyeme bien Connie: yo no crie una perdedora.

Si vas a hacer esto, es para ganar-

Y Connie respondió con firmeza.

-Ganaré mamá-

* * *

 **Y bueno, aquí tenemos este avance. Es algo corto pero algo es algo.**

 **Tengo mucho trabajo y se me ha hecho diicil continuar.**

 **Saludos a todos!**

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	5. Conveniente

A Lapis la sonrisa se le había borrado de pronto. Mientras Steven hablaba sus palabras le fueron sonando cada vez más lejos mientras su cerebro solo captaba una sola señal.

-No somos novios-

Empezó a ver al joven como alguien lejano mientras una tristeza inmensa se apoderaba de su pecho.

-¿Lapis?- dijo una voz como proveniente debajo del agua.

-¡¿Lapis?!-

Y ella salió de su sopor.

-Lapis, ¿estás bien?- preguntó preocupado Steven.

-S-si… es solo que yo…- contestó ella un poco extraviada.

Él le tomó la mano.

-Lapis, yo te estaba diciendo que por ahora no podemos ser novios- repitió el chico mirándola directamente. Los ojos de ambos reflejaban tristeza.

-Si…eso escuchaba- dijo muy suavemente la gema azul.

-Hay cosas, que tengo que resolver primero- dijo el chico.

En la mente de la azul sus ideas se atropellaban como en un torbellino. De golpe todo tomaba importancia; desde la llamada friendzone que mencionaba Peridot, hasta el compartir al chico. O que el anduviera con ambas. O que simplemente la olvidara como todo mundo ya lo había hecho antes.

Por un segundo se sintió desgraciada.

-Sí, yo…- dijo Lázuli – siento haberme emocionado así-

Steven sintió una punzada de saber que estaba lastimando a la Lapis, pero su padre le había dicho que con los sentimientos no se juega, que debe estar seguro de la decisión que vaya a tomar cuando se trate de sentimientos.

-Es verdad que me gustas Lapis- dijo el apretando la mano de la dama- pero necesito hablar con…-

-Con Connie, si, ya lo sé- dijo la azul con cierta molestia.

-Sí, ella- continuó Steven – Connie y yo hemos vivido y compartido muchas cosas, y necesito dejar todo claro con ella-

"Todo claro" fue lo que rebotaba en la mente de Lázuli. ¿Eso que significaba?

-Steven, ¿tengo alguna oportunidad?- preguntó sin voltear a ver al chico. Su mirada de pronto estaba perdida en el horizonte que se regalaba más allá de los sembradíos.

Steven veía a Lazuli fijamente, encontró de pronto en sus ojos una inmensa soledad, y en su semblante, la dureza de quien soporta castigo por mucho tiempo, hasta hacerse inmune.

-Si- dijo él – solo necesito hablar con Connie-

Entonces ella, en un arranque sorpresivo se fue sobre Steven y lo beso en la boca, lo tomó de las muñecas y lo acostó sobre ese improvisado techo del contenedor de agua, que anteriormente ya había sido testigo de los besos robados entre el chico cuarzo y la dama de agua.

Steven en la sorpresa forcejeo un poco, pero su fuerza se fue mermando en el momento que la chica lo beso más profundamente.

Lapis saboreaba los labios del chico y él de pronto se había dejado llevar totalmente. Era algo nuevo para él, se sentía emocionado y agitado.

Ella se separó dejándolo tomar aire, y luego le beso la mejilla y el cuello hasta recargar su cuerpo totalmente con el de él.

Él podía sentirla en su totalidad y, en un instinto nacido del deseo. Posó su mano en la zona lumbar de Lapis.

-Cuando hables con ella, recuerdo esto que sientes por favor. No me olvides.- le susurro Lapis al oído.

Luego lo volvió a besar en los labios y le sonrió un poco melancólicamente.

La dama se puso de pie, sacó sus alas de agua y se retiró del lugar.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el joven cuarzo se enfrentaba a un dilema que le superaba.

Lapis estaba enamorada de él. Y a él le gustaba irremediablemente la gema.

Luego estaba Connie y todo lo que habían vivido. El debía hablar con la niña.

¿Qué sentía por la niña Maheswaran?

Si, Connie le gustaba; desde hacía mucho. Aunque nunca la había visto como ya veía a la ninfa del océano.

Y de pronto Steven se imaginó a Connie en traje de baño y el color se le subió súbitamente.

Se apenó de pensar lo que pensaba.

-¿En qué estás pensando Steven?- preguntó una Amatista que desde un sillón observaba las reacciones de su amigo.

-¡Te juro que no me imagine a nadie en traje de baño!- respondió el chico sonrojado a más no poder solo para sacar una serie de carcajadas de la gema morada.

-aaaajajajaja ¡Tranquilo! Es normal en un chico de tu edad.- y le palmeó la espalda.

El chico no se recuperaba de su pena cuando Amatista preguntó.

-y ¿Quién será la afortunada Steven? ¿Lapis o Connie?-

Entonces Amatista notó que el chico no sabía que responder. Lo notó indeciso y nervioso.

-ooh…no sabes…- contestó ella agarrándose la nuca apenada por sacar tan pronto esa pregunta-

-Steven- dijo la morada tratando de ayudar al chico.

-A quien elijas será bueno. Lo importante es que no salgas con las dos, claro a menos que ellas estén de acuerdo. Entonces, de ser así, pues sí. Ojalá puedan llevarse bien todos.- Y sonrió.

Steven sonrió un poco al notar el esfuerzo de su amiga por ayudarlo, aunque su consejo había sido un total disparate.

-Gracias Amatista- dijo el chico.

-Hola Steven- dijo una voz de pronto.

-¡Connie!- exclamó Steven al ver a su amiga e la puerta.

Luego notó que Amatista se había hecho humo.

-Steven, será que…¿podemos hablar?- dijo la morena.

-Aquí vamos…- pensó el chico.

Caminando por la playa dos jóvenes andaban dejando las irremediables huellas en aquella arena suave. El salitre del que ambos estaban acostumbrados se presentaba con toda su fuerza mientras el sonido de las olas envolvía el ambiente casi mágicamente.

Después del saludo y un leve intercambio de palabras habían, simplemente, caminado.

Tuvieron la impresión de que ese andar podía durar horas, hasta que la joven decidió poner fin deteniéndose súbitamente.

-Steven- dijo ella.

-Si-

Ella lo miro con cierta tristeza antes de decir.

-Lo de ayer, con Lapis- dijo algo apenada- yo…yo estaba allí porque…porque…-

Y Connie comenzó a llorar. Gruesas lágrimas bajaban de ambos ojos mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho y con la otra buscaba quitarse esas molestas gotas que se acumulaban en su rostro.

-Connie…- dijo el chico tratando de acercarse.

-No…-dijo la chica- debes de pensar que soy una persona horrible-

Es verdad, tenía la duda sobre por qué Connie había estado allí esa noche pero no la consideraba mala por ello.

-Yo..yo estuve allí…-dijo la morena limpiando un par de lágrimas más. Se veía realmente afectada.

-Yo estuve allí porque tengo miedo- dijo por fin controlándose un poco.

-Tengo miedo de que…de que…- y dos gruesas lágrimas bajaron por su rostro.

-Tengo miedo de que alguna otra chica te aleje de mí- dijo por fin. Tenía la mirada baja y los puños cerrados.

Seguía llorando.

Entonces el chico supo que no podría tomar una decisión. No en ese momento. No ahora.

Le rompía el corazón ver a la niña llorar. Así como le rompía el corazón recordar los ojos de soledad de Lapis.

Estaba a punto de pagar el mayor pecado por no querer lastimar a nadie; lastimarse a sí mismo.

-Connie, yo no te voy a dejar. Eres mi mejor amiga y te quiero mucho. Nadie me va a alejar de ti-

Ella sonrió un poco entre todo el llanto.

-Entonces…*snif* ¿somos como novios?- preguntó tímidamente la morena.

-Con respecto a eso…- dijo Steven.

* * *

Steven caminaba sobre la arena de una playa desconocida.

Después de hablar con Connie había decidido dar una larga caminata para poner en claro sus ideas.

Él le había explicado que en ese momento nadie salía con nadie y que necesitaba pensar.

Oficialmente no había parejas. Des-oficialmente le gustaba Lapis y mucho, extraoficialmente quería a Connie y sentía que le haría mucho daño.

Se sentía una basura por no tomar una decisión.

El chico caminó entre algunas palmeras hasta encontrar una enorme piedra sobre la cual se sentó.

Se dedicó a ver las gaviotas, fragatas y demás aves marinas que decoraban el cielo de aquella tarde.

-¿Qué debo hacer?- era la pregunta que le comía por dentro.

De pronto se oyo un grito que lo desconcertó.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!- Seguido de un impacto en la arena.

Cuando el polvo se disipo, Steven logró ver que era nada más y nada menos que Peridot.

-¿Que haces tu aquí?- cuestiono visiblemente interesado el chico.

-Aaah, estaba probando unos potenciadores que me permitan volar pero, obviamente fallaron- dijo la gema con rapidez - ¿tú que haces aquí?- le cuestionó.

El chico hizo una mueca.

-Pienso un poco- dijo al fin.

-oooh, ¿y se puede saber en qué?- cuestionó la verde mientras se sacudía un poco y se sentaba en la piedra.

-Bueno…es acerca de Lapis y Connie- dijo no muy cómodo el chico con el interrogatorio.

-Ha ya veo. No decides con quien quedarte- aseveró como si fuera cualquier cosa.

-Es fácil, ¿qué quieres? ¿Una novia entregada, sumisa, eternamente hermosa que sea devota a ti o a una chica que te vigila cuando no sabe dónde vas?-

Steven se le quedo viendo con cierto desdén.

-Sí, ya sé, yo soy lapiven, no stevonnie. Pero, si quieres que te dé mi opinión más imparcial, no me queda más que señalar lo obvio, ¿que es lo que tú quieres? Así que dime Steven ¿Quién te gusta más?-

-No se trata de quien me gusta más Peridot. Es que alguien va a salir muy lastimado. Y no deseo eso-

-Eso significa que ya tienes una decisión, pero no quieres ser mano ejecutora del dolor ajeno- dijo la verde.

-Es una forma de decirlo- contesto el chico bastante melancólico.

-¿Entiendes que entre más dejes pasar esto más te lastimas tú y lastimas a ellas?- dijo Peridot con una insual seriedad.

-Quisiera que todo esto se solucionará con el menor dolor posible- dijo el chico en voz baja.

-Ok- dijo Peridot- solo dime, ¿Es Lapis la que te gusta más?-

Y el chico asintió con la cabeza.

La verde esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

Tu no dejes de preocuparte, verás que todo se solucionará para bien de todos.

Y Steven le sonrió levemente.

-¡Huy! Mira la hora – dijo Peridot mirando un reloj imaginario en su muñeca –tengo que regresara a terminar mis potenciadores. ¡Nos vemos luego Steeeven!- y la verde se fugó entre los matorrales.

-El chico se quedó viendo el atardecer mientras pensaba en las palabras de Peridot. Su amiga tenpia muchas ocurrencías, pero él sabía que no era así de sencillo.

-Ojalá fuera tan fácil- se dijo mientras una estrella fugaz se cruzaba en el horizonte violáceo en una imperceptible coincidencia con su deseo.

En la mañana siguiente.

¡Steven! ¡STEVEEEN!

Se escuchó con tanta fuerza que el chico del susto cayó de su cama rodando graciosamente por las escaleras.

Cuando por fin se detuvo, se agarró la cabeza con cierto dolor para luego notar que enfrente de él se encontraba una muy emocionada Connie, con una sonrisa enorme pegando de pequeños saltitos.

-¡He sido elegida Steven! ¡He sido elegida!- decía la niña sin perder emoción.

El chico estaba bastante desconcertado, así que se puso de pie tallando aún su cabeza.

-¿Elegida? ¿Para qué Connie?-

-Salí beneficiada con una beca, una BECA PARA ESTUDIAR EN LA UNIVERSIDAD YALE. Obviamente serán dependencias de mi grado, ¡pero me asegura entrar a la Facultad de Derecho si mantengo mi promedio! ¡SIIII!-

Y la joven pegaba de saltos.

Steven se aún no asimilaba la información.

-¿Beca? ¿YALE? ¿Es decir que te vas?-

-Bueno, si- contestó la morena- debo de ver los preparativos y todo-

-Una beca justo ahora…- pensaba el chico.

Algo en él no lo dejaba. Sabía que su amiga era capaz de eso y más.

Pero de pronto todo era…muy conveniente.

* * *

 **Siguiente entrega de esta historia amigos.**

 **Saludos especiales a:**

sandman434 : te recomiendo al autor Elvats. Es espescialista en Lapiven jejeje

DragShot : jejeje see juego de palabras (robado de un capítulo de las Chicas Superpoderosos versión vieja)

darkpollo : que bueno que te ha gustadoooo

Soulinger : Y se va a poner dramatico.

Lunineislemon :jaja la escena de ropa interior simplemente no pude evitarla jajaja

Ste Men: Si, se gustan pero pss, un hay cosas que les impiden estar juntos.

Saludos a todoos.

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	6. Ira

**Corto pero esencial. Saludos.**

* * *

Dos días habían pasado desde que Connie habían recibido la que era una de las mejores noticias en su vida. La situación fue como un tornado que trastornó la vida de todos alrededor de ella.

Steven se sentía un tanto alienado con la situación. Todo pasaba muy rápido.

Connie no paraba de hablar de lo afortunada que era, de lo maravilloso que era esa universidad. De lo lejos que podría llegar y de su futuro, lejos de él obviamente.

Claro que se alegraba por su amiga, pero algo en todo lo vivido esos días, se sentía como, irreal.

Tampoco había hablado con Lapis, no sabía que decir ni que hacer y no quería tomar la salida fácil: Connie se va, él se queda con la gema azul.

No sabía por qué pero se sentía mal el tener una relación bajo esa premisa y, ante la situación, el chico había comenzado a ensimismarse.

Así que la tarde del segundo día después de la noticia, decidió visitar a sus amigas en el granero y ver si pasaba algo que le ayudara a sentirse mejor.

Cuando estuvo cerca del granero divisó a lo lejos a Lapis. Estaba de espaldas, se notaba, a lo lejos, su gema en forma de gota en medio de su delgada espalda. El chico sonrió.

Camino con cierto sigilo para sorprenderla, pero el sorprendido fue él cuando, al estar a unos pasos de ella, en vez de asustarla o jugarle alguna broma, simplemente la abrazó por detrás.

Ella se estremeció pero reconoció de inmediato quien era. Se dio la vuelta y lo abrazó.

-¡Steven!- exclamó ella.

En el abrazo ella notó dos cosas: que Steven estaba triste y que le urgía consuelo.

-¿Estas triste, porque ella se va?- le preguntó suavemente.

-Un poco, sí- respondió Steven.

Lo abrazó más fuerte.

-No creas que me alegro de que se vaya. Todo lo que te pone triste me pone mal a mí también.- le dijo ella.

Él se separó un poco y acarició el fino rostro de la gema.

-Nunca pensé mal de ti- le dijo.

-Sí, no soy como Peridot, ella definitivamente si estaba alegre, desde hace dos días que se enteró-

-¿Dos días?- preguntó el joven.

-Sí, ella fue la que me dijo-

Steven se le quedo viendo a Lapis un par de segundos.

-¿Dónde está Peridot?- preguntó al fin.

-Adentro- Dijo la azul y el chico caminó con cierta premura hacía el granero. Lapis le siguió un tanto extrañada.

Adentro estaba la gema verde sentada en un sillón viejo, tecleando en una laptop que se veía a luces modificada

-Hola Peridot- le dijo el chico.

-¡Hey! ¡Hola Steven!- saludo alegre sin moverse del sillón - ¿Qué te trae por acá?-

-Pues, trato de distraerme. Oye, Lapis me dijo que te enteraste de lo de Connie hace dos días, ¿es eso verdad?-

-Pues…si- dijo la verde.

-Y ¿podría saber quién te dijo?- preguntó el chico con verdadera intriga.

-Ya sabes, una tiene sus contactos ñiaiaja- contesto Peridot riendo nasudamente.

-Peridot, es en serio, ¿Quién te dijo?-

-Huuy cuanta seriedad- dijo ya molesta la verde.

El chico suspiró un poco y bajo la mirada.

-Yo…lo siento, ando un poco susceptible. Discúlpame Peri-

-No hay problema- y ella sonrió.

Steven se sentó en una silla que había por allí.

-No me he sentido muy bien, ¿me regalarías un vaso de agua?-

Claro, y la verde se paró del sillón para rebuscar entre las cosas un vaso.

El chico vio la laptop, se le hizo curioso el fondo de pantalla de marcianito verde. Peridot podía ser obsesiva algunas veces.

De pronto se avergonzó de la forma en que la cuestionó.

Luego, vio algo que le llamó la atención. Un archivo único en escritorio cuyo nombre era HOJA MEMBRETADA.

Steven sintió un escalofrío en la espalda y con lentitud acercó su mano al pad, movió el cursor hasta posarlo sobre el archivo.

-¿Qué haces?- pregunto de pronto Lapis.

Steven no respondió. Simplemente dio enter.

Y lo vio.

Era la carta que Connie había recibido dos días atrás.

Steven no salía de su asombro cuando Peridot apareció con el vaso de agua.

De la impresión simplemente lo dejó caer y el vaso se rompió.

-¿Qué es esto Peridot?- preguntó el chico. Luego se dirigió a Lapis.

-¿Tu sabias de esto?-

Lapis sintió una sensación desagradable cuando vio la furia en la cara del chico.

-De…¿de que esta hablando Peridot?- preguntó nerviosa la azul a la verde.

-Steven…no es lo que piensas- dijo Peridot.

-¿Entonces qué es? ¿Si entiendes lo que estás haciendo? Connie se va a cambiar de casa por esta carta, y ¡¿Es una mentira?!-

-¡No es una mentira!- se defendió la verde- ¡ella si va a ser recibida por esa universidad! ¡Hackee el sistema!-

-¡Que hicis…! ¡AARR!- Steven se llevó las palmas a la cara.

-¡No puedes hacer eso!- estalló de nuevo Steven

-¿Por qué no? La chica si estaba siendo considerada por la universidad debido a sus altos promedios y diversos talentos, yo lo único que hice fue darle un empujón-

-¡Es hacer trampa! Sin contar que es ilegal Peridot. ¡¿Cómo crees que se va a sentir ella cuando se entere de que todo es falso?!-

-No se tiene por que enterar-

-Oh si, si se va a enterar, de eso me encargo yo-

-De todas formas aunque se entere ¡¿Crees que va a dejar pasar una oportunidad como esta que le serví en bandeja de plata?! Eres un ingenuo.-

-Las cosas no eran así Peridot, no eran así- dijo el chico caminando de un lado a otro.

-¡Es tu culpa por no tomar una decisión!- gritó la verde.

-¡Yo ya había tomado una decisión, so tonta! ¡Y ahora has complicado todo!-

Peridot volteó a ver a Lapis quien escuchaba la discusión con una mano en la boca de la impresión.

La gema verde había engañado a la chica morena para ayudarla, y apreciaba eso. Pero Steven estaba enardecido. No era lo correcto.

-Lapis no sabía nada- aventuró Peridot- así que no te enfades con ella- y agachó un poco la mirada.

-Tengo que hablar con Connie- dijo el chico secamente y dio media vuelta para salir del granero.

-Steven…-dijo Lapis moviendo el brazo como si quisiera tocarlo.

-Ahora no Lapis. Te prometo que hablaremos más tarde.-

Y salió del Granero.

-¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!- exclamó Lapis a Peridot.

-Yo…solo quería ayudarte- dijo bastante triste la gema verde.

-Pero ahora es peor, Steven está enojado y creo que hasta conmigo.-

-No debería estar enojado contigo, no tuviste nada que ver-

Peridot estaba a punto de llorar. Y Lapis le puso la mano en el hombro reconfortándola.

-Agradezco lo que hiciste Peridot. Aunque no fuera lo correcto-

-Y voy a solucionarlo- y le sonrió.

-¿Cómo lo harás?- pregunto la verde.

-Voy a encontrar a Connie antes que Steven- Entonces sacó sus alas de agua y se fue.

* * *

 **Saludos a todos. Pronto estaré subiendo el primer capítulo de la segunda parte de Un Mundo de Diferencia.**

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	7. Falsedad

**Actualizando esto que esta que se acabaaa...**

* * *

Lapis sobrevolaba la ciudad buscando incansablemente a la chica morena.

Ajena estaba esta vez a las graciosas piruetas y juegos que solía realizar cuando estaba contenta, o volando con Steven. No en esta ocasión.

El atrevimiento de Peridot le había costado ya un mal entendido con el chico y, para zanjar las cosas de raíz, debía decirle la verdad a Connie antes de que Steven la encontrara.

-¿Por qué todo es tan complicado?- se preguntaba Lazuli. Su amor era tan puro y simple.

Ella deseaba amar al chico y ser amada. ¿Era muy difícil?

Si, lo era. Era una de las cosas más difíciles en el mundo. Ya lo estaba comprobando.

¿Qué tan complicado era poder dormir, de vez en cuando aunque sea, abrazada al pequeño?

Olvidando sus años de encierro en sus brazos. Sintiendo su latiente corazón. Dormir tan feliz como aquella mañana en el techo del tanque de agua.

Era tan hermoso dormir sin soñar estar muerta en vida.

Era tan hermoso oler su cabello al despertar.

Lapis sintió tristeza, de momento sentía que estaba condenada, para siempre, a la soledad.

De entre las nubes salía y entraba cuando, caminando en un parque por fin, visualizó a la pequeña Maheswaran.

Su joven antagonista.

Bermudas azules, camiseta a rayas amarillas. Se le veía seria, como pensativa.

De pronto no quiso acercarse a la niña y dejar que se fuera de la ciudad.

Pero sabía que dicho sentimiento no debía tener cabida, si deseaba amar al chico.

Y así, lenta y elegante, la gema azul se posó a unos 5 metros de Connie, quien, al ver a su antagonista, se detuvo sorprendida.

Quedaron frente a frente como aquella noche en el templo del océano. Solo el viento se atrevía a cortar la tensión que se respiraba.

Connie la veía fijamente sin decir nada, solo la observaba de arriba a abajo.

Lapis de pronto se había quedado sin habla, no había planeado como decirle a la morena la verdad.

-Connie…-

-Lapis…-

-Connie- repitió la azul.

-Hay algo que debo decirte-

Connie entrecerró los ojos.

-Dime…- contestó.

Lapis tomó aire, esto iba a ser bastante difícil.

-Mira, es con respecto a tu…beca- dijo.

La unigénita Maheswaran la miró. Lapis no pudo descifrar que decía su mirada. Connie sonrió levemente.

-Debes estar contenta. Me voy a alejar de él, ¿es como un sueño para ti no?- dijo ásperamente la morena.

Lapis vio en ella dolor y se estremeció.

-¿Te…duele dejarlo?- preguntó la azul.

-¡Claro que me duele!, lo estoy perdiendo frente a ti- dijo volteando la mirada Connie

Lapis, en su inocencia en las emociones humanas, vio en el argumento de la joven la oportunidad de sacar la verdad y arreglarlo todo.

-Jeje- rio nerviosamente – entonces, quizá no debas angustiarte tanto- dijo con una mano en la nuca.

Connie la miró extrañada y preguntó.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno, es que…la carta que recibiste…-

-¿Si?- preguntó ya asustada Connie.

-Bueno, es…es falsa. Peridot la hizo en su laptop- dijo casi como un murmullo Lapis que la miraba lleva de una vergüenza que ni siquiera le tocaba a ella.

Connie abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. Abrió la boca para decir algo pero sus palabras se atoraron.

-Lapis…no es cierto- dijo llevándose una mano al pecho y respirando con dificultad- no, no hagas esto-

-Yo…-dijo la azul bastante afectada.

Connie escudriño los ojos de Lapis y encontró pena y nerviosismo, pero no burla, no mentira.

Y de golpe la joven supo que era verdad y llevó una rodilla al suelo y ambas manos cubriendo su boca, miraba fijamente algún punto en ningún lado exclamando.

-¡Oh por dios! ¡OH POR DIOS!-

Luego se llevó las manos a la frente.

-No he sido elegida…no me eligieron…todo es MENTIRA- respiro varias veces agitada, luego se puso de pie con dificultad.

Clavó los ojos en una muy angustiada Lapis que quería decir algo pero nada surgía. Sus pupilas se fundieron en un encuentro de culpas y dolor.

Connie continuó su recuento -la carta es falsa…Yale no me llamó…- y de sus ojos bien abiertos dos grandes lágrimas salieron sin que la dama morena parpadeara siquiera.

Luego, estalló. Lapis estaba impactada.

-Oh por dios ¡¿Qué le voy a decir a mis padres?!- y la morena comenzó caminar de un lado a otro con la vista perdida sin que las lágrimas cesaran.

-¡Ellos creen que tienen una ganadora!... que soy su orgullo…-

Entonces Connie se llevó una mano al pecho como sintiendo mucho dolor y se agacho a llorar abiertamente como una niña pequeña.

Lapis tenía un horrible nudo en la garganta, se acercó a ella para buscar un consuelo pero Connie le soltó.

-Si me querías lastimar… me hubieras golpeado, en serio- Dijo entre sollozos.

-Yo…yo no lo hice, no sabía te lo juro. Fue un tonto error de Peridot que dijo que hackeo algo y…-

-Hackeo el sistema- murmuró Connie

-¡Hackeo el sistema!- gritó poniéndose de pie mientras las lágrimas no cesaban.

-¡Si las universidades se enteran de que hubo un hackeo a mi favor NINGUNA UNIVERSIDAD ME DARÁ CABIDA EN ESTE PAIS!-

A Connie le temblaban las manos. La mirada que dio a Lapis fue brutal.

-Me estás quitando todo- sollozó – Todo-

-así que…así que así juegan ustedes.- dijo con voz herida. Casi decepcionada.

-Me quitaste mi futuro como profesional y mi futuro con Steven- y la niña volvió a agacharse como si le doliera el estómago. Las lágrimas mojaban sus rodillas.

Lapis era un mar de culpa, sentía que se ahogaba.

-Connie yo no quería esto, ¡te lo juro!- se acercó y se agachó enfrente de ella.

-Todo ha sido un horrible error- dijo con voz rota.

Connie levantó la mirada y gélidamente le dijo.

-Por un error, tú quedaste atrapada en un espejo 5000 años-

Las pupilas de Lapis se encogieron.

\- Por un error yo perdí mi futuro. La diferencia entre tú y yo. Es que yo soy mortal, yo solo tengo una oportunidad- una lágrima más bajo a la mejilla de la morena.

Lapis abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, la comparación fue como un cuchillo de hierro incandescente traspasando su pecho.

Sintió en su mente diluirse en un abismo la imagen de Steven con ella durmiendo en el tanque, volando por el cielo, besándose bajo las estrellas. Vio su eternidad traslucirse hasta regresar a la soledad que vivió en el espejo.

Sintió que se ahogaba ante esa realidad y en la empatía por el dolor que había causado tomo una terrible decisión.

Tomó del hombro a Connie y con todo su dolor le preguntó.

-¿Amas a Steven?-

Connie sorbió un poco su nariz antes de responder.

-Muchísimo- le contestó- y ahora ha de pensar que soy una egoísta por armar todo el escándalo de mi partida sin pensar en él. Bien jugado Lapis- esa última frase caló hasta la gema a Lapis. Ella no había ni de cerca planeado esto.

Miro con seriedad a Connie.

-Tú y Steven tendrán su futuro- le dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

-¿Qué quieres decir Lapis?-

-Si yo te hice este daño, no quiero ser la culpable de arruinar una vida- y lágrimas amplias cayeron por las mejillas de la azul.

-Lo amo. Pero no podría vivir con esta culpa- le dijo.

Lapis Lázuli se rompió a llorar abiertamente.

-¡Amalo!- le dijo- y sean felices-

-Yo simplemente no molestaré más. Y espero con eso, ayudar un poco a recomponer tu futuro-

Y Lázuli sacó sus alas de agua, y despegó perdiéndose en las nubes como un bólido. Dejando como rastro su dolor y la culpa de haber lastimado a alguien, como quizá la habían herido a ella.

Connie se puso de pie mientras veía a la azul perderse en el vasto cielo de Beach City.

La morena suspiró un poco y con cierta prontitud se dirigió a su casa.

Su mente divagaba entre la victoria y la derrota, las cuestiones de la ética y la moral en turno.

En pocas palabras, ¿qué tan bueno y malo era lo sucedido?

Perdida en sus pensamientos estaba cuando arribó a su hogar, al abrir la puerta lo primero que se encontró fue a Steven, sentado en uno de los sillones de sus sala.

El chico al verla se puso de pie súbitamente y se dirigió a ella.

-Hola Connie- la saludo con timidez.

-Hola Steven- le respondió sonriéndole levemente.

-Hay…hay algo que tengo que decirte- dijo el chico con dificultad.

Ella lo miró un momento para decirle sin rodeos.

-Lapis ya me contó lo de la carta-

El chico sorprendido dio un paso atrás y balbuceó un poco sin saber que decir.

-Connie…yo…- aventuró por fin.

Ella se acerco y lo abrazó.

-Steven, no te culpo de nada. Solo que en este momento deseo hablar con mi mamá. ¿Está bien?-

-Entiendo – contestó el chico con tristeza.

La niña le dio un profundo beso en la mejilla y lo acarició.

-Gracias por entender. ¿Mañana podemos vernos?-

-Claro- respondió.

Y el chico se despidió dejando a Connie y a su madre, solas.

Priyanka miraba a su hija y el silencio se extendió.

-¿Y bien?- dijo la mujer sentada en una silla con los brazos cruzados.

-Gané mamá- contestó Connie- ninguno se enteró que yo sabía que la carta era falsa desde el principio-

Lapis volaba a una velocidad impresionante por encima de las nubes.

Había pasado velozmente por la hoja de maple que Steven le había regalado y la metió en su blusa. Era su tesoro. Quizá ya su único recuerdo de él.

-Tengo que retirarme, irme. Donde no duela más-

Y es que su garganta y pecho eran lava que lastimaba.

Desde su viaje vio la luna. Y pensó enclaustrarse allí. Sola como siempre ha estado. Como estaría siempre.

Pero de pronto, y en respuesta de las voces que le laceraban el alma, también pensó, en el sol.

* * *

 **Y ¡zaz! que te pica el tábano (dicho de mi tierra cuando algo te sorprende)**

 **Connie lo sabía todo. Que pasará en el próximo capítulo? No se lo pierda por este medio.**

 **Saludos gente bonitaaa que comentaaa!**

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	8. Ícarus

**Y a ver que les parece este.**

* * *

La carta. La bendita carta que le había otorgado de manera magistral una contundente victoria, descansaba como hoja asesinada por el otoño sobre el escritorio de la joven Maheswaran.

Descubrir que la misiva era falsa había sido demasiado fácil:

Faltas de ortografías (leves pero, en caso de una Institución como la que según provenía, vital), una redacción muy pobre, y un membrete bastante desabrido en tinta, fueron suficientes para sospechar.

Luego, cuando su madre analizó el papel. No cupo más que una duda; ¿Quién?

¿Y quién más? La morena no tenía problemas con nadie, técnicamente era querida por todos, por todos excepto por ella. La reciente rival adquirida.

La ninfa de agua.

De ella debió haber sido la de la idea, pero Connie sabía que Lapis no entendía cómo usar una computadora. Debió recibir ayuda de alguien que tuviera nociones de informática, de alguien que tuviera computadora y acceso a internet…de alguien quien sin duda era de color verde amarela.

Peridot.

Sintió coraje aunque entendía que no tenían ni idea de con qué estaban jugando. Estúpidamente se metieron con su futuro y eso era imperdonable.

Si hubieran sabido cómo hacerlo por lo menos decentemente, pudieron meterla en serios problemas por su tontería.

Teniendo la sartén por el mango, decidió fingir que se creía el cuento en complicidad con su madre y darles una lección. La Dr. no estuvo del todo de acuerdo pero había dejado a la niña ser.

Era su pelea.

Con el pasó de los días no hubo reacción alguna de Lapis, sin embargo, quien sí reaccionó fue Steven, él estaba entrando en una notable melancolía.

Se entristecía cada que Connie le mencionaba su partida, y ello le caló. Decidida estaba a dar por terminada la charada cuando, de la nada, Lapis decide confesar que la carta era falsa.

Y puso su endeble cuello en el cadalso.

-¿Por qué hice lo que hice? ¿Por qué reaccioné así?

Ah sí, por qué pude.

Comencé sin pensar cuando ella me dio pie al confesarlo todo. Y de pronto vi que daba resultado.

Lapis se alejaría y olvidaría eso de estar con Steven; así que en la candente emoción que te da el saber que estás colocando golpes fulminantes, aumenté mi drama con cada palabra que Lázuli me regalaba.

Lo del hackeo fue hermoso.

Estoy totalmente convencida que el único "hackeo" que hizo Peridot fue bajar una hoja pobremente membretada de Yale.

Ilusa, estoy segura que pensó que había hecho un excelente trabajo. Actuar sin conocer.

Con lo del hacker devaste a Lapis.

Y es que alguna vez leí que si vas a pelear, debes estar segura de tener la fuerza para ganar. Y me regalaron esa fuerza.

Gané. Steven es mío ahora, y él está feliz porque Lapis hace una semana no aparece, y ya nadie se acuerda de ella y yo soy feliz y mi madre está orgullosa de mí y todos están orgullosos. TODOS.

* * *

De eso se quería convencer una niña que se agarraba el pecho en medio de la noche sumergida en una gran culpa que se le anudaba en una bola de plomo, en el estómago y la garganta.

Era su segunda noche de una culpa inconcebible y mientras lloraba en su almohada, trataba de convencerse inútilmente de que todo iba bien.

Per ella sabía que no, y el dolor no se iba.

-Lapis…Lapis no aparece- Sollozaba.

-Y Steven está terriblemente preocupado; me dice una y otra vez que no sabe por qué se fue-

-incluso se echa la culpa por haberles gritado ante el hecho de la carta falsa-

Daba una vuelta en la cama y volvía a la posición fetal. La habitación se le hacía inmensa, las sábanas, frías.

Estaba asustada. Lapis no aparecía y el temor de que se hubiera marchado para siempre le ocasionaba un remordimiento que en su momento no se había manifestado.

No había vuelto al granero, no había dicho a donde iría, nada. Solo se marchó

Para colmo, Peridot igual se echaba la culpa, se había encerrado en el baño de Steven y no salía.

Connie solo quería que Lapis dejara a Steven en paz. No que se marchara.

Y luego Steven. Cabizbajo y totalmente devastado no era más el mismo. Su mirada perdía brillo con cada día que pasaba.

Y todo por llevar las cosas demasiado lejos.

Ella no era así, ¡¿Por qué lo hizo?!

-Ah sí, por que pude-

La niña volvió a girar en su cama. Sentía un frío provocado por el malestar y un sabor amargo en la lengua. De pronto, todo el frío que tenía se disolvió lenta y desigualmente en un calor hormigueante que le recorrió el cuerpo, de pronto al escuchar, a esas horas de la madrugada, el sonido del timbre de su celular.

Con el temor que da el recibir una llamada a deshoras ella acercó su mano vacilante para tomar el móvil de su buró.

Las sábanas de pronto le pesaban, respiraba profusamente.

Acercó el cel a sí. Una llamada.

De Steven.

Contestó el celular con nerviosismo.

Un punto acido punzó en su pecho.

"Connie" –dijo una voz claramente afectada por el auricular.

-Que..¿qué pasa?...e-es tarde ya- preguntó con mucha dificultad la morena.

"Es Lapis….creo… creo que está muerta"

Connie se tapaba la boca mientras tragaba saliva que bajaba como brea. Se pegaba el celular a la oreja con una fuerza que comenzaba a lastimarle mientras sentía que el cuerpo le temblaba.

-¿p-por qué lo dices?- alcanzó a preguntar la niña.

Del otro lado de la bocina se sentía un niño desolado y lloroso.

-Tuve un sueño Connie. Donde ella se despedía para siempre-

Connie creyó relajarse por un segundo hasta recordar que los sueños del joven cuarzo eran bastante premonitorios y con repercusiones en la realidad. Steven continuó.

-Soñé que me dejaba una nota bajo mi cama- el sollozo un poco más.

-Me desperté y la busque a como estaba en mi sueño…y…la encontré-

El corazón de la niña latía muy rápido.

-Ella me dice que se va, que me ama y que su vida no tiene sentido. Que…que va a volar hacía el sol- y Steven comenzó a llorar al teléfono.

Por un rato la joven no dijo nada. El habla simplemente había optado por desvanecerse. Pero sus lágrimas, lágrimas reales corrían si detenerse, dejando una línea de piel permanentemente húmeda y brillante en su mejilla.

Respiró un par de veces tratando de usar toda su capacidad de raciocinio para evitar caer en pánico, y mientras se trataba de convencer que en su arranque de egoísmo no había matado a nadie, le pidió casi suplicante al joven-

-que es lo que dice...la nota…quizá…quizá no se haya ido –se sorbió un poco- y haya alguna pista de…de donde se encuentre-

-Te mandaré una foto…yo no quiero leerla más-

Y el joven colgó con cierta premura.

Los 10 segundos en que tardó en llegar la imagen Connie se sintió mareada y muy asustada. Le faltaba oxígeno urgentemente y sentía que se sofocaba.

Luego, el timbre de su celular le agolpó la sangre en la cabeza.

Lo miró con temor, y mientras su pulgar derecho temblaba decidió por fin, abrir el archivo.

* * *

 _"Steven:_

 _Los milenios que he vivido no alcanzarían para decirte lo mucho que te agradezco lo que has hecho por mí. Cada segundo que estoy a tu lado se vuelven años de recuerdos alegres y llenos de luz._

 _De dicha y gozo que sé serán mis tesoros siempre. Los mejores momentos de mi innecesariamente larga vida._

 _Para serte sincera, lo último que quisiera hacer en este mundo, me pidieran lo que me pidieran, sería el alejarme de ti._

 _Y eso es porque yo te amo._

 _Y no, no es como amas a Perla o a Garnet._

 _Te amo como...como se aman Rubí y Zafiro, como en Amor y Pinos. Te amo como te ama Connie. Y yo creo que más._

 _He hecho daño, y mucho. No te daré más explicaciones, pero simplemente no quiero ser verdugo de nadie. No yo. No como me hicieron a mí._

 _Mientras esté viva recordaré siempre la huella que has dejado y cada estrella significará los segundos que pase contigo. Alguna vez, en otros tiempos, en otras vidas. Te podré besar nuevamente. Esa es la única luz que hoy me llevo._

 _Gracias por las perfectas noches de sueño sin pesadillas._

 _Gracias por esta libertad tan bien vivida._

 _Gracias por la vida que me diste._

 _Te amo y me despido para siempre, porque es mi deseo fundir mi gema en el sol y simplemente desaparecer._

 _Nunca olvides que te amo, que nadie te amará como yo y, que gustosamente, volvería a ser encerrada en un espejo, si fuera contigo._

 _Con todo mi ser._

 _Lapiz Lázuli."_

El teléfono resbaló de la mano de la chica cuando finalizó la lectura. El objeto cayó pesadamente entre las blancas sábanas mientras la mano de la morena temblaba briosamente. Tenía la boca entreabierta y a diferencia de sus labios, sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que dolían.

Un sonido gutural y extraño comenzó a brotar de su garganta; como el de una persona atragantada y que requiere urgentemente la Maniobra de Heimlich.

En el contorno inferior de sus ojos se empezó a abultar un líquido que se negaba a caer, como si estuviera contenido por la imperante necesidad de que todo fuera, un muy mal sueño.

Pero de un momento a otro la gravedad venció y esas lágrimas salidas de la inocencia al infierno brotaron sin parar. Ella no parpadeo.

Se paró con dificultad de la cama dejando caer sábana y cobertor. Sus manos no paraban de temblar. Camino hacía el espejo que ya hacía sobre aquel tocador color café de su cuarto y se vio en la penumbra directamente al espejo. No logró ver nada allí más que un ser que había perdido el alma.

Se dio media vuelta para ver la cama y no ver a la entidad en el espejo y se descubrió siendo una asesina al ver aún brillante la pantalla de su celular sobre la cama.

Entonces sintió como se subía una presión a la garganta y que explotaba mientras se abrazaba a sí misma.

-Soy…soy…una asesina… maté…- y se sintió hundir en un abismo negro y profundo de desesperación.

De pronto, escucho que alguien tocaba dos veces el cristal de su ventana.

Connie abrió los ojos con temor sintiendo un terror en el pecho; lentamente comenzó a voltear a ver hacia aquel lugar donde las cortinas caían impávidas ante la falta del viento que afuera, se agitaba como buscando venganza por los atroces actos de la humanidad.

Ante la luz proyectada de uno de los postes que se yerguen justo enfrente de su casa, creyó ver una delgada figura, una figura con alas.

Retiró la vista mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos creyendo que enloquecía ante la culpa de ser la causante de una muerte, de la muerte de Lázuli.

-No está allí…no…no está- murmuraba mientras su intelecto derrotado chocaba contra sus temores de adolescente principiante.

Con el borde de la locura sangrando sus dientes, lentamente dirigió la mirada a la ventana.

Y volvieron a tocar dos veces.

Con el terror clavando sus piernas y sintiendo sus pies adormecidos comenzó su pesado andar hacía la extraña figura.

Su frente se enfrió ante el innegable hecho de que todo era una alucinación provocada por la culpa.

Su cuarto en la penumbra, sus sábanas en el suelo, su mano temblorosa a punto de desatar la locura del cerrojo, la puerta hacía, quizá, su propia desesperación eterna.

Con lentitud tomó el pequeño picaporte, subió el pestillo, y liberó la ventana.

Mientras la abría una gélida sensación se iba trepando a la garganta hasta casi ahorcarla.

La ventana se abrió;

y no había nadie detrás.

Solo la calle, las farolas, el aire y los árboles en un vaivén que para la morena, eran de muerte.

Iba a cerrar la ventana un poco más calmada cuando, partiendo de ese instinto que los humanos tenemos por naturaleza, sintió que había alguien. Alguien más.

Entonces, sacando todo el valor que el entrenamiento de Perla le había dado, se acercó a la ventana y se asomó.

Pero nada. La calle seguía vacía. Y los árboles y las farolas que alumbraban pobremente las madrugadas.

Estaba ya por rendirse cuando escucho un ínfimo sonido, algo chirriante, un crujir; algo como ese sonido que hacen los libreros cuando la temperatura cambia rápidamente.

Entonces Connie, levantó la vista para ver la cornisa que daba justo arriba de su ventana.

Y allí lo vio.

Unos pies azules colgaban mientras un rostro detrás de ellos la miraba con cierta furia y tristeza.

Se hizo un pequeño pero profundo silencio. Que de la nada se rompió.

-He vuelto…solo a decirte algo- dijo en una voz lacerante la gema azul quien se manifestaba sentada en la cornisa del techo de la casa justo arriba del cuarto de la morena.

Para Connie el pecho era una tromba entre hielo y fuego presionándose entre sí, creyó que se desmayaba mientras el labio le temblaba murmurando atropelladamente.

-¿La-la…Lapis?-

Pero la dama azul solo la miraba.

El labio de Connie temblaba aún más.

-¿Es-es-tás…viva?- terminó con dificultad.

Lapis la miraba inmisericordemente. Casi con repugnancia.

-Sí, lo estoy. Pero pronto partiré al sol. Te habré dejado todo libre para que…-

Pero Lapis no alcanzó a terminar la frase.

De pronto sintió que alguien la jalaba muy fuertemente por el tobillo izquierdo y la arrastraba con violencia hacía dentro de la habitación.

Connie se había parado en la cornisa de la ventana para alcanzar a Lapis y jalarla con violencia.

La morena la aventó hacía el cuarto, Lázuli ante la sorpresa no alcanzó a responder y cayó atropelladamente quedando casi acostada al lado de la cama.

-Me va a matar ella misma- pensó la azul ante el arranque de violencia.

Si Connie tenía algo era que había sido entrenada y era muy ágil, fuerte y tenaz. Cuando Lapis apenas había abierto los ojos y apoyado en sus codos notó con miedo que una Connie fuera de si se lanzaba en contra de ella.

Lázuli buscó desesperadamente agua a la mano y, aunque si la sentía cerca, no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. Su gran poder tenía un problema, el tiempo de ejecución.

Como un leoncillo la joven brincó hacia la gema. La azul esperaba que la pequeña sacara algún arma para desestabilizarla y luego romperla de alguna manera.

Sintió el impacto contundente a la altura de la boca del estómago. Lapis apretó los ojos.

Pero no hubo golpe. Solo una presión sobre su cuerpo que si, le lastimaba de tan fuerte que era, pero no era de peligro.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo que vio no fue jamás lo que hubiera esperado.

Connie la abrazaba fuerte, muy fuerte. Y tenía su rostro totalmente pegado a la parte alta su vientre.

-Co…¿Connie?- preguntó la azul muy confundida

Y su confusión se fue al cielo cuando sintió mojada su blusa, pero fue alarmante cuando la humedad pasó a ser como si le hubieran derramado un vaso de agua.

-¿Connie que tienes?- intento apartarla pero la morena se aferró aún más.

-¿Hice algo? ¿Te volví a lastimar de alguna forma?- preguntó la azul ante ya no saber que pasaba.

-no- dijo ella sin despegar su rostro y continuó

-slo…slo nw vys ahl sowl pr fvr- dijo ella pero Lázuli no comprendió lo que decía por estar pegada a su blusa.

-¿Cómo?-

Entonces Connie levantó el rostro para ver por primera vez a Lapis y la azul se dio cuenta de lo mal que estaba la niña.

Su cara estaba algo hinchada, los ojos rojos de tanto llanto, tenía incluso un poco de mucosidad nasal y algo de saliva en un labio.

Connie derramaba su alma en ella por algo que la azul no entendía.

-¡por favor! no vayas al sol...- dijo ella como si hubiera sido una gran espina clavada en su corazón y de pronto la retiraran, dolorosamente.

Y Connie se volvió a pegar a la ya mojada blusa de Lapis para seguir desahogando su dolor.

* * *

 **Vamos por el desenlace amigos. Saludos a todos. Y FELIZ AÑO A TODOS!**

 **Lobo Hibiky**


	9. ESPECIAL

A todos los buenos amigo que leen. **Serias e importantes advertencias.**

Este capítulo es un **ESPECIAL**. Es decir, un evento que si bien es una continuación del capítulo anterior, no será canon dentro del fic.

El porque de este especial y no una actualización normal viene al final.

Ok...a ver como me va.

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE ESCENAS DE DESCRIPCIÓN SEXUAL.**

* * *

 **MENTIRAS VERDADERAS**

La penumbra se descomponía en un entramado negro con azul marino en las paredes. Algunas partes dejaban ver líneas color arena que indicaban sin equivocarse que las farolas de la calle se colaban ante las barreras caídas en los ventanales.

Respirando un tanto entre cortado por los eventos tan repentinos, sobre el suelo a orillas de la cama de una adolescente; dos personajes de distinta naturaleza se encontraban en un reciente estado de shock.

Llevaban unos minutos así y ninguna se atrevía a moverse. Lapis miraba de un lado a otro buscando respuestas en las paredes ante la insólita situación que se le presentaba.

Hasta donde ella se había quedado, la joven morena Connie la detestaba por haber arruinado su vida al provocar que una de sus amigas destrozara sus posibilidades de triunfar. La había responsabilizado totalmente, había comparado su dolor con el estar encerrada en ese maldito espejo. Le había echado en cara que era mortal y su tiempo, por obvio, finito.

Y ahora estaba pegada a su pecho, sollozando, abrazándola por la cintura con cierta fuerza en el suelo de aquella cálida habitación.

Es casi como si se alegrara de verla. Como si fuese una gran felicidad el tenerla allí.

Ese era el gran asombro de Lapis.

¿Qué había pasado en esa semana que se ausento?

¿No se supone que todo debería estar mejor sin ella?

En medio de la penumbra Lapis tenía sus manos a los lados para sostenerse un poco mientras la niña colocaba sin tapujos su tembloroso cuerpo sobre ella.

La azul iba a decir algo para acabar con el bochornoso momento (que empezaba a ponerle incómoda) pero el movimiento del rostro sobre su pecho le hizo cosquillas.

Era Connie que volvía a encararla.

Lapis notó que ya no tenía líquido alguno en el rostro más que unas perlitas de agua en la comisura de los ojos.

Por fin una voz rompió el extraño silencio.

-¿Por qué… lloras Connie?- dijo Lapis

La chica se sorbió un poco, para luego contestar con cierta dificultad.

-Y-yo…creí que…que…habías muerto- y la morena apretó los ojos en un gesto de dolor.

A su vez la gema abrió los suyos consternada, algo no le cuadraba.

-Y…¿eso no es lo mejor?-

Connie la miró con susto, luego sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia en una franca expresión de negación.

-¡Claro que no!- y la joven soltó la espalda de la gema para lanzarse a abrazarla por el cuello.

-Nonono… nadie te quiere muerta, YO no te quiero muerta- le decía técnicamente al oído.

-Pero…- iba a comentar la azul pero fue interrumpida.

-Prométeme…prométeme que dejaras de lado esas ideas de destruirte-

Lapis seguía extraviada totalmente en una situación incomprensible. Solo alcanzó a decir.

-Esta…¿Bien?-

-Gracias- dijo la morena en una voz descansada, de liberación, y se dejó caer sobre la azul. Luego procedió a besar su mejilla en un inmenso agradecimiento.

Lazuali se sorprendió y respingó un poco ante la íntima muestra de cariño del últimos ser que esperaba lo manifestara pero no dijo nada. Tampoco dijo nada cuando sintió que la morena continuaba dándole pequeños besos de felicidad alrededor de la mejilla mientras aún sostenían ese profundo abrazo al cuello.

Lapis decidió que era hora de detener todo el evento que si bien no la incomodaba, comenzaba a disparar unas sensaciones no planeadas, no esperadas y no deseadas.

Sin embargo, su blusa mojada a la altura del pecho por las lágrimas de la morena, y la profunda respiración de la misma a la altura de su cuello estaban ejerciendo en ella una agitación rara.

Luego la secuencia de besos en su mejilla y alrededores hicieron inesperadamente su respiración dificultosa.

No, había que detener todo eso.

La azul separó con delicadeza a la morena para decirle una frase que no logró terminar.

-Connie yo…-

La morena tomó con sus dos manos las mejillas de Lapis y llevada por esos segundos donde el instinto es mil veces más fuertes que la razón, le dio un beso fiero a la gema en los labios.

Y todo se detuvo.

Qué llevó a Connie a besar a Lapizlazuli esa madrugada.

El cansancio físico y mental. La culpa que se le había atorado en la garganta y le estaba estrangulando hasta casi matarla. La liberación súbita de la presión inferida a una joven que no estaba preparada para ello.

El deseo de calor y recepción.

¿Por qué Lapis no la detuvo?

Porque fue sorprendida por toda la situación.

Desde el no saber que pasaba, el estar abrazadas en la oscuridad, las intensas lágrimas, pero sobre todo; la forma del beso.

Connie había besado la boca de Lazuli con fuerza abarcando sus dos labios, luego se fue por el de arriba atrapándolo suave y rápidamente, luego con el de abajo, para luego atacar totalmente su boca y en un santiamén, introducir su lengua y tocar la suya. Húmeda, cálida, en una sensación como si ella le pasara su dolor y deseo.

La atrapó.

Connie se alejaba un poco pero de inmediato volvía a entrar en Lazuli, la cual comenzó a marearse sin saber claramente el por qué.

Buscando poner las cosas en tierra Lazuli tomo de los hombros a la morena y la separó suavemente. La vio a los ojos.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó.

-No sé- respondió la morena y la gema la vio respirar agitada pero con una mirada de dolor. Como si algo le lastimara en el pecho y ella, Lapis, fuese la cura.

Se dio cuenta también que al sostener a Connie por los hombros, sentía un peso. Ella dejaba caer el peso de su cuerpo.

-Si la suelto, se vendrá hacia mí de nuevo- se dijo la azul.

Entonces, un pensamiento como luz de relámpago, se dejó destellar.

La azul abrió los ojos y se asustó ante la revelación.

-Es mi culpa- pensó.

Y como quien se deja caer al abismo por la certeza de que no hay opción alguna, dejó resbalar los hombros desnudos de la joven, quien sin detenerse volvió a besar a la gema azul.

Al lado de una virginal cama, en medio de la penumbra dos cuerpos se enzarzaban en un beso compartido.

Ella, la joven humana, estaba sobre un ente humanoide, de esencia extraterrestre con figura de mujer.

El cuarto que había presentado reclamos y desaires, ahora se sofocaba en gemidos y sonidos lascivos, todo provocado por besos intensos y cargados de deseo, provocados por la culpa compartida.

La niña morena abandonó los labios de la azul para, como había leído en novelas que sus padres le habían vetado hasta que fuera mayor, besar el hombro de la gema para ir subiendo hacia su cuello, detenerse allí para besar y chupar ligeramente, luego dirigirse a su oreja.

Lapis levantó el rostro al sentir como la joven la besaba, sentía un fresco en el rastro de saliva que le provocaba al lamer su largo cuello.

Pero no estaba preparada para para sentir como la niña invadía su oído con una insolente lengua que se introdujo moviéndose.

-¡Ah!- exclamo la azul mientras se aferraba a la espalda de Connie.

Entonces, ante la sensación, la azul se puso de pie y paso su brazo por debajo de las nalgas de Connie para cargarla como niña pequeña.

La morena jamás soltó el cuello de Lapis. Hundió su cabeza en su cuello con lo que pensaba sería el final.

-No te vayas- le dijo en un escalofriante susurro que erizo la piel de la azul.

Lapis sonrió pícaramente.

-No me voy-

Y colocó con delicadeza a la joven en la cama.

Connie llevaba aquella bata blanca que hacía de pijama. Debajo solo tenía un corpiño para su aún naciente pecho y una pequeña panty blanca que contrastaba con su oscura piel.

Lapis, poseída por un deseo nacido de su nobleza, se colocó entre las piernas de la niña y comenzó a acariciar sus caderas en un solo movimiento ascendente; llegó hasta su torso y pasó sus pulgares en el pecho donde sintió pequeñísimas protuberancias que estremecieron a la morena al contacto. Luego, sin detenerse metió las manos por la espalda haciendo que Connie se incorporará un poco, Lapis se aferró desde atrás a los hombros de la humana, quedando unidas desde la pelvis, vientre y pecho.

Desde esa postura Lapis le dio un beso poderoso mientras sus pelvis se tocaron en un vaivén intencional. Era un choque eléctrico, era un calor en expansión. Era una oleada de humedad que humedecía sus ropas.

Connie, instintivamente levantó sus pequeñas piernas y las contrajo para exponer un poco más esa parte que la estaba enloqueciendo. La bata se fue hasta la cintura.

Connie sentía su boca llena de saliva ante los poderosos roces en su zona pélvica que le avisaba que, de un momento a otro, iba a soltar algo.

Lapis metía su lengua hasta su garganta.

-ay…Lapis…- gimió la joven cuando la azul desapareció su vestido para quedar en aquella ropa interior que manifestó en el Templo del Océano. El contacto entre ellas se hizo más intenso.

Lapis besó, lamió y humedeció el cuello de la joven que se agitaba sin control, la tenía a su merced al sujetarla de los hombros.

La azul sentía que su bajo vientre le provocaba espasmos cada que su piel y sus pliegues se friccionaban con los de la pequeña. Cada que sus pantis se rozaban.

Entonces Lapis se incorporó deteniéndose mientras dejaba en la cama a una Connie jadeante.

-Eso estorba- le dijo la azul dominante.

Connie, con cierta torpeza provocada por el calor y la humedad se quitó con rapidez la bata lanzándola a un lado de su cama. Cayendo cerca de unos libros que no había terminado de leer.

Se volvió a acostar viendo a la gema directamente, pero esta no se movía, esperaba algo más. Seguía con la mirada fija en ella.

Entonces Connie cayó en cuenta y de un movimiento ágil, se quitó también el corpiño y se recostó cubriendo sus incipientes senos.

Lapislázuli sonrió, con un ligero movimiento desapareció su sostén y ambas quedaron solo en pantis.

Con delicadeza se dirigió al pequeño pezón oscuro que apenas sobresalía de aquel aún llano pecho. Fue por el del lado del corazón.

Sus azules labios rodearon la aureola mientras su lengua comenzó a girar alrededor de aquel puntito que a su paladar se hacía cada vez más sólido.

-Lapis…-Exclamó la joven cuando se juraba que la lengua de la gema le traspasaba. La sensación era muy aguda.

Mientras chupaba su pecho, la azul comenzó a acariciar la cadera de la morena, bajando hacia su trasero donde acarició lascivamente, se retiró un poco para pasar la mano debajo de la tela y encontrar la zona quizá más cálida de la chica al meter sus dedos entre sus esferas, entró un poco más y Connie se arqueo ligeramente, apretó un poco como queriendo grabarse la piel, para luego retirarse y subir a su vientre, luego, hasta al pezón izquierdo y con el pulgar comenzó a girarlo.

Connie se tomaba de las sabanas y clavaba la cabeza hacia atrás ante los movientos de la azul.

-Ay..ahg- dejaba escuchar. Siempre procurando mantener los decibeles controlados.

Lapis se concentró en chupar y lamer el tierno pecho de la joven. Cambiaba al de la izquierda para repetir el proceso mientras su mano derecha jugaba con el pezón húmedo de saliva.

Connie sentía que le ardían, los sentía hinchados como nunca en su vida y en el calor del intenso momento creyó que le habían crecido un poco. Que Lázuli los había hecho nacer con la fuerza de su succión.

La azul abandonó el pecho de la joven para deslizar su traviesa lengua por el plano vientre de piel oscura. Rodeó el ombligo de la pequeña dejando una brillante línea mojada sobre la piel mientras ella se sacudía de placer.

Lapis bajó un poco más y llegó al nacimiento de aquella panti blanca.

El aroma era a jabón, a limpio, a suavizante de tela pero allí, en el fondo, un toque ácido provocado por esa mancha bien marcada ya en la tela de aquella prenda tan íntima.

Connie se moría de pena al tener el rostro de la gema tan cerca de algo sagrado para ella, e hizo a cerrar un poco sus piernas pero Lapis se lo impidió colocando sus manos en los muslos de ella empujando un poco para dejar, justo en medio de su rostro, solo ese pequeño pedazo de tela separándola de la intimidad de Connie.

La morena sentía su corazón latir cada vez más rápido ante la sensación de la cercanía, al grado que la pura sensación la tenía al borde de algo que ella había leído alguna vez, pero no tenía ni remota idea de que lo intenso que podía ser en realidad.

Lapis no espero más, y como si corriera una cortina, se aferró a uno de los bordes de la panti para solo descubrir una pequeña parte, solo un poco. La respiración de Connie se entrecortaba casi dolorosamente.

Lapis se acercó un poco más, podía sentir el calor emanando de la joven, respiro un poco más ese aroma que ahora se le antojaba dulzón, y colocó la punta de su lengua en la parte inferior del labio izquierdo de la pequeña vagina, para subir lentamente, como quien degusta un helado, hasta la parte superior, rozando ínfimamente, un insipiente clítoris.

Para Connie fue más que suficiente; se tensó de golpe, arqueó la espalda y mordió su muñeca para sostener un enorme gemido que podría compararse a un grito de terror.

Levantó las caderas y en su enorme venida, mojó un poco el azulado rostro de su compañera.

Lapis por su parte se sorprendió por la intensidad de los movimientos de la joven. Como se sacudía y como se negaba el grito de placer.

Sonrió un poco.

Connie se volvió a tensar ante una inesperada oleada de placer, esta vez tapándose la boca con ambas manos, levantó un poco más las caderas, y se desplomó en la cama como si le hubieran arrebatado el alma.

Se comenzó a recoger hasta quedar en una posición casi fetal.

Lapis se incorporó, se colocó a su lado, tomó la sábana y cubrió con ella a las dos, luego procedió a abrazarla por la espalda.

La sentía temblar, pero esta vez era diferente de cuando temblaba llorando en su pecho.

La dejo respirar un momento, le dio su espacio.

Cuando sintió que el cuerpo de Connie comenzaba a calmarse, por fin dio paso a la razón y preguntó.

-¿Ahora si me puedes decir que fue lo que pasó?-

La joven que le daba la espalda volteó a verle con un enorme rubor en sus mejillas.

Podía sentir el calor de Lapis pegado a ella. Y no se sentía mal.

-Aún…aún no- contestó por lo bajo la morena y ante la sorpresa de Lapis, vio como se metía entre las sábanas para colocarse lentamente encima de ella.

-¿Qué…que estás haciendo?- pregunto la azul quien iba a levantar las sábanas.

-No las levantes- dijo Connie y Lapis se detuvo cuando sintió que la pequeña se colocaba entre sus piernas.

Connie se había sentado en cuclillas entre las piernas de la azul y procedió a meter sus brazos para levantar por debajo de sus piernas, para jalar su cadera hacia ella, dejando a la azul en una posición bastante expuesta.

Cuando la azul sintió que le levantaban las caderas lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue la fuerza de la chica, luego dejó de importar cuando, en esa posición, Connie simplemente se agachó un poco para comenzar a dar unas tímidas lamidas que la hicieron hervir.

-¡Ah! ¿Connie? – preguntó sin moverse la azul.

-Muerde la almohada, no hagas ruido- contestó la morena y procedió a meter su lengua lo más profundo que pudo en Lazuli, empapándose de esa humedad que rodeaba la zona y que le ofrecía un sabor maravilloso. Salía de ella para lamer de arriba hacia abajo bebiendo todo, luego volvía a entrar profundo frotando sus morenos labios en la intimidad de la ninfa.

Connie sabía lo que hacía, en teoría. El ser una lectora ávida le había dado el conocimiento adecuado de su cuerpo, así como de las zonas sensibles. Y esa noche estaba dispuesta a averiguar si una gema generaba en realidad todo el sistema o solo la apariencia.

Al parecer, si generaban todo, pero aún quedaba algo por probar.

Por su parte Lapis optó por obedecer y colocó la almohada en su boca mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro. Connie le estaba proporcionando un placer que no había sentido antes y que fue a más cuando ella pasó su lengua por sus ingles, donde besó y succionó un poco, por sus labios, su vulva y se dirigió a su clítoris que se encontraba ya bastante hinchado por la estimulación.

Lapis iba a decir algo pero las palabras murieron en su garganta cuando la morena bajó sus caderas un poco a la izquierda recostándola levemente, luego sintió como algo sólido y más largo que una lengua entraba en su cavidad hasta sentir su límite. Se atragantó el gemido y mordió la almohada. Era curioso, pero no ver que le hacía Connie bajo el misterio de la sábana la estimulaba, dándole un poco de morbo a la situación.

Connie había introducido su dedo medio completo, lo movió en vaivén rítmico generando un sonido placenteramente acuoso y haciendo que Lapis gimiera aferrada a la tela.

De vez en cuando la morena se acercaba para chupar el pequeño punto azul y estimular la entrada de Lázuli. Connie se dio cuenta que la ninfa estaba extasiada de placer, fue entonces cuando, retirando un poco el dedo medio, colocó el dedo índice al lado y empujó lentamente hacía la hermosa cavidad.

Lapis notó que el grosor había variado y se tensó, sentía que estaba muy cerca de explotar.

Y mientras Connie iba y venía, ella no pudo evitar decir.

-¡Ah! Conniiie-

Entonces la pequeña se detuvo, giro sus dedos como buscando algo.

Connie no quería matar el momento, pero era tarde para echarse atrás.

-El libro dice…el libro dice…- y Connie encontró lo que estaba buscando.

Un pequeño bultito, una callosidad ida a más que, según los libros que había estudiado, debían generar un placer abrumador.

Y siguiendo las instrucciones mentalmente aprendidas, colocó sus dedos en dicha punto duro y aplico la milenaria técnica del "ven aquí" mientras con su boca no dejaba de jugar con el clítoris de la azul.

Solo necesitó estimular el punto G tres veces, asegurándose de aplicar la presión adecuada.

Cuando Lapis sintió que le tocaban allí, jaló aire y llevó la cabeza atrás. Rasgó la almohada y gritó sobre el edredón mientras tomaba la cabeza a la pequeña pegándola a ella.

Se vino con una fiereza tal que mojó sabana, edredón, Connie y piso mientras sacudía la cabeza de un lado a otro sintiendo que moriría. Sus azules dedos se tensaron como nunca.

Esta vez fue Connie quien abandonado la escena, se escabulló entre las sabanas para pegarse a la gema azul y sostenerla en sus espasmos.

Lapis aún no se detenía cuando susurró.

-Oh gemas…es tan…tan intenso- y volvía a temblar sintiendo la cercanía de otro involuntario orgasmo provocado por la correcta estimulación.

Con el pasó de los minutos se fueron deteniendo los movimientos y bajando poco a poco, las sensaciones.

Pasando quizá quince minutos las cosas se fueron tranquilizando.

Connie seguía pegada a la espalda de la gema.

Lapis se liberó del abrazo y volteó para quedar de frente a la morena.

-Espero que con esto me perdones lo de la carta- y le sonrió, luego le dijo.

-Me imaginé que necesitabas consuelo por todo ese dolor que te causé, por eso accedí a esto. Pero no negaré que fue muy intenso- dijo la azul.

Connie sintió un escalofrío.

-Aaah…Lapis…- dijo la morena con una sonrisa nerviosa y temerosa -con respecto a la carta…-

-¿Si?-

-Yo..yo…iiiaaaa sabía que era falsa jejeje, y por eso temía que te hubieras suicidado jeje.- dijo Connie riendo nerviosamente y temiendo lo peor.

-¡Oye! ¡Pero qué alegría que estés bien! Lo hemos pasado genial - dijo sonriéndole coquetamente mientras hacía un ademán con los brazos dejando ver su escaso (o nulo) pecho.

Lapis se le quedo mirando a Connie como si a la morena de pronto le hubiera salido un ojo en la frente.

-¿Qué?- dijo quedamente Lapis.

La joven tragó grueso.

-E-eso…q-que la carta…- dijo Connie mientras se arropaba un poco con las sabanas.

-Eres una rata…- dijo con su cara impávida la azul para luego reclamar.

-¡Y yo haciendo todo esto porque según yo te sentías mal por mi causa!-

Connie sintió que la que iba a morir ahora sería ella, la gema la iba a ahogar o aventarla a la luna o quien sabe qué.

Y solo atinó a decir.

-Pero…te…¿te gustó no?-

Lapis la miró con desdén y desprecio.

De pronto la señalo con un dedo y le dijo.

-Nadie se entera de esto, ¿lo oyes? Nadie- y le pudo el índice en la nariz empujándola hacia atrás.

Lapis se puso de pie, apareció su típica vestimenta y camino hacia la ventana mientras Connie seguía en la cama sentada y arropada con la sabana.

La azul volteo a verla y le dijo antes de retirarse.

-Pues sí, estuvo muy rico y todo, pero no voy a dejar a Steven-

Y se retiró con velocidad por la ventana.

La joven se puso de pie y cerró la ventana. Recogió la ropa "usada" y la colocó en una bolsa. Ya la lavaría mañana.

Se puso una muda limpia y se colocó su bata. Se metió a la cama.

-¡Maldición!- exclamó la morena.

-Se supone que con todo lo que le hice debía enamorarse de mí y se alejaría de Steven- refunfuñó un poco.

-Ahora que lo de la carta ya se destapó, era mi única salida-

Se cubrió completamente ya para dormir.

" _Y mañana también deberé lavar las sabanas"_

* * *

Pensó.

En el cuarto de abajo, en la cama matrimonial de Priyanka y Doug, el hombre había escuchado ruidos extraños en el techo así que codeó un poco a su amorosa y fiel esposa para hacerle saber su preocupación.

-Amor, amor, ¿oíste eso?- dijo Doug preocupado.

-mmh nñio no, no oí nada, ya duérmete Greg-

-¿Cómo?-

-Que ya te duermas Doug-

-Ah-

Y el hombre volvió a dormir.

* * *

 **No me maten por favor** (en especial tu Elvats)

 **Resulta que mi musa se fue de vacaciones, o la mató Kira de un infarto, o se cansó de mi y se mudó a Hawai pero simplemente nada me sale.**

 **Y ahora que me puse escribir, esto fue lo que salió.**

 **Será un caso especial y en el próximo ya relajados continuaremos bien (por cierto, este fic es canon hasta antes del beso)**

 **Saludos a todos :D**

 **Lobo Hibiky**


End file.
